The Ithilien Diaries
by Niliwen
Summary: Niliwen is a jobless young woman from Ithilien. When she meets Lady Eowyn of Ithilien, she ends up taking an active role in the affairs of the Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen and the the affairs of Ithilien. Not a Mary-Sue! R/R please! Chapter 14 uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, this is one of those fics involving an original character. This involves me-and this is based from one of my drafts involving a teenager from Ithilien. Well, have fun because this is superbly absurd. I don't own anybody except for Niliwen. This is not a Mary-Sue-I will NOT pair myself with anybody! Besides, this fic involves everyone-I'm just a bystander.  
  
Chapter 1: Minas Tirith  
  
I walked along the streets of Minas Tirith alone, the September after the King had returned to the White City. What was I, a girl of one-and twenty years of age, doing alone out here at night? Simple. I had nowhere to go to. My father and mother were long gone-killed in an orc raid years ago. So I'd been staying with the healer Ioreth until yesterday, when she'd told me that I was old enough to go on my own. Well, so I was out walking, trying to figure out what to do with my life. Perhaps I'd return to Ithilien, try to live on my own. But something told me "Are you crazy? Going back to Ithilien is suicide-nobody in a sane mind would live there!" But something also said, "That was a few months ago. There is a King now. Sauron has fallen. It will be alright there". But for now, I decided to see how much the city had changed at night. Just then, I heard two voices in the street.  
  
I ducked behind a corner, and I listened. Unfortunately, I have this habit of eavesdropping. Ioreth says it's disgusting. Well, I was even more disgusted with myself at this point. Because I was overhearing the Steward and the White Lady of Rohan! I'd seen them before in the Houses of Healing, but I never really spoke to either of them. "Oh by the Valar! I have to get stuck on this street!" I swore under my breath. I waited until the talking had ceased, and I slipped out of the shadows-only to end up bumping into Lady Eowyn. Now if she'd found out that I'd heard all that Lord Faramir had said to her, she'd probably not let me live this down. "Good evening, Lady Eowyn" I managed to stammer as I curtsied. "Good evening too, miss. What's your name?" she asked me. "I'm Niliwen of Ithilien" I said. "What are you doing here alone, Niliwen?" she asked me. "My lady, I just was walking around. Minas Tirith is lovely now, isn't it? I remarked. "It is, but it is not as fair as Ithilien" Lady Eowyn said. "So the Lord Faramir has taken you there already?" I asked, since I knew that he'd only been engaged to Lady Eowyn for a few months. I knew from Ioreth that the wedding would be before the end of the month. "He has, and in such a short time, I have come to love the place" Lady Eowyn said. "Actually, I have to get going. Good night, my lady" I said before I scurried into the darkness.  
  
I begged with Ioreth to let me stay until October, and she let me. Now, the City was like a beehive, what with all the people running about either still trying to pick up their lives or preparing for the Steward's wedding to the Lady of Rohan. Finally, the day came and went. I was present at the wedding too, and I'd gotten so tipsy at the reception that Ioreth had dragged me to the Houses of Healing, scolding me all the way. Two days later, when I was completely sober, I began considering my options. I could try to seek employment as a maid in the Citadel. Perhaps I could pursue an apprenticeship somewhere. Or maybe I could (heaven forbid) become a Ranger of Ithilien. I decided to try to find a job in the city. Maybe someone would take me in.  
  
Two weeks after the wedding, I met Lady Eowyn in the street again in the morning. She recognized me, and we began talking as we walked back to the Citadel. I mentioned my situation and a thoughtful look came in her eyes. "Maybe you can help us out in Ithilien. I can always ask my husband" she suggested. "My lady, I was considering getting a job here in the city or in the Citadel" I said sheepishly. "You grew up in Ithilien, did you not? You would probably know what to do there Have you no other relatives, Niliwen?" she asked me. "If I had relatives, would I be here, my lady?" I asked.  
  
Three days later, my situation was desperate. All my other friends who were in the same fix as I was had gotten jobs already-mostly in the Citadel. Anyway, I had to take the option of accepting Lady Eowyn's offer. I knew what helping out meant. I would probably be helping out Beregond and his son little Bergil in Emyn Arnen, or I'd be a servant in the Steward's house. Either way, I had not much of a choice.  
  
I rode to Emyn Arnen one slightly wet day, and I stopped for a while at Beregond's house. "Bergil? Are you home?" I called as I knocked on the door, since I knew that the boy would most probably be here. All I got was a small ball thrown out of a window. "Bergil!" I yelled. He opened the door and looked at me. "Well, what brings you here, Niliwen?" he asked. "I need to talk to your father. I need his help" I said. "He's meeting with Lord Faramir now. Shall we go? Father said I could follow him" Bergil said. "Okay, let's go" I said.  
  
True to Bergil's word, we found his father meeting with the Steward. Apparently, Lady Eowyn of Ithilien had told both of them about me, and they weren't surprised when I turned up. "So, you finally decided to help out?" Bergil asked me after I conferred with Lord Faramir. "Well, at least I get to help out in some small things in the Steward's house, and I get to help your father out in some broader matters" I said contentedly. It wasn't such a bad arrangement. I got to stay in the Steward's household, and my pay wasn't so bad to start off. Honestly, being Lady Eowyn's maidservant wouldn't be a bad thing after all.  
  
A/N: Okay, next chapter will be Niliwen's first day at work. Please review! 


	2. Starting out ungracefully

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Well, here I am again, and I promise, this fic will be half as short as my first fic. Okay, so here's where it gets funny. I don't own anyone except for Niliwen-everybody and everything else belongs to Tolkien!  
  
Starting out ungracefully  
  
After having slept late last night, I ended up waking up a lot later than I wished to-and only because I heard some knocks on my bedroom door. When I eventually opened my door, I saw Lady Eowyn looking quite cross from having to wake me up. "Good morning, my lady. What time is it?" I asked drowsily. "It's about eleven o' clock in the morning. Come on, get some breakfast. It's going to be a long day," she said. I instantly regained full consciousness when I heard her mention the hour of the day. "Oh by the Valar.what do we have to do today?" I asked. "There's a meeting at court in two hours, but I think that you'll probably have to help Beregond out with some matters concerning this place. I'll go ask Faramir what's really going to happen today," Lady Eowyn replied. "Alright, so I'll be on my way to get some food, my lady" I said courteously. "Please, we're just at home. Call me Eowyn" Lady Eowyn said to me before I hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
About an hour later (according to Faramir and Eowyn, it was an hour, but I still insist that I only took thirty minutes to eat) I finally got out of the house and met up with Beregond and Bergil at one of the many crossroads in this side of Ithilien. (it's going to take me a lifetime to get used to these people) After a slight argument with Beregond on my punctuality, we finally followed Faramir and Eowyn down to Minas Tirith.  
  
Needless to say, I got into some trouble just on my first morning of work alone. No wonder why sometimes Ioreth used to doubt my sanity when I still lived with her. Okay, first mistake number one was really losing my way in the city-to the point that I ended up halfway out on the Pelennor Fields, and Bergil had to find me. Then there was that little incident involving Faramir's papers, and my way of filing things. Well, the result was that I had to arrange the papers again and I nearly lost one important paper. It's really beyond me how he can manage to keep his office in order. By this point, the only two people who had patience with me were Eowyn and Bergil.  
  
But the one I still can't quite live down happened around mid-afternoon of the same day. I'd finally managed to apologize to everyone and I was allowed to take some time off and go out. So I was passing by a fruit stand and I was thinking of buying some fruit to appease my hunger. So I dug around in my pocket for some change and a coin fell out of my hand. Naturally, I bent down to get my money, and some cart hit me from behind. Well, I came flying through the air and I crashed right into the fruit stand! Apples were everywhere as the stall owner, the cart driver and I tried to get up from the sticky mess of mushed apples and juice. Needless to say, the King Elessar came upon the scene, and there were queries everywhere on what really happened. Then the people I did not want to meet (Faramir, Eowyn, Beregond and Bergil) also arrived, and I was hard-put explaining what really happened. (the cart driver swears that I stood in his way, the apple-stall owner doesn't really know what happened-he was drunk). Anyway, they believed me after a few by-standers gave their version of the incident, and I was able to return to Emyn Arnen, smelling like an apple and attracting flies.  
  
After a long bath to get cleaned up, I went down for supper, and I was really praying that none of my two friends would mention the incident at all. It's bad enough being the talk of the town for about the next two days. Well, I believe that the past few weeks are earning all of us a lot of publicity; starting with Faramir and Eowyn's wedding and ending with today's mishap. After eating and helping out a bit with chores and all, I was only too glad to retreat to my room and sleep.  
  
A/N: Gosh, she's such a klutz, isn't she? Hehe, sometimes people really do doubt my sanity but I haven't experienced anything like Niliwen's accident. not yet that is. Send a review please! 


	3. The Oliphaunt Incident

A/N: Whoops, here I am again, Okay, first things to remember before we continue: This is a messed up universe: Nobody is going to Valinor, Frodo Baggins and the hobbits will meet the group again, and I'm seriously screwing up Year 1421 S.R.. So remember that when you read this fic. Anyway, I don't own anybody except Niliwen, so have fun.  
  
The Oliphaunt Incident  
  
About October, patrols across Ithilien were resumed, and of course this matter kept all of us busy. I really wondered when would the day come that I'd get to go on field. I didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
It all began on October 2, the day that Faramir and Beregond returned from the City with news from South Ithilien. (by the way, in this diary I'm skipping all those titles that are used in court)Well, so they decided to go on patrol by themselves until Lord Firion gave a dare that us women would go along-and that we would get back without any incident. Hmmm, seems like he hasn't quite knocked into his head that the Princess of Ithilien (hey, if Faramir is the Prince of Ithilien, that makes Eowyn a princess) had made her mark in the War. Beregond was forced to leave Bergil with his grandfather, and we began preparing for the trip. Oh well, Beregond didn't mind having Eowyn come with them, but he had some misgivings about Eowyn's decision to allow me to come. After all, I know South Ithilien like my own backyard-after all it was my backyard before. About the part of no incidents, that would be a bit hard but provided I toed the line, we'd get back fine.  
  
We left Emyn Arnen on the fifth of October and we rode along nicely without any incident until we reached the River Poros. (by now, it must have been around the fourteenth) We were walking along, when I heard a low moo in the distance. "There are cows there! Unbelievable!" I whispered. "Do you think there's a herdsman nearby?" Eowyn asked. "I don't think so. Nobody has really come down here for years" Faramir said. "Does that mean they can be wild?" Beregond asked. Suddenly, I heard a bellow and the sound of hooves. "Who kicked a rock?" Faramir asked in annoyance. "Don't look at me" I said. Beregond raised his hand guiltily. "Well, at least the river is between us and them. Is that right?" Eowyn asked. "Let's just go off before the cows cross the river" Beregond said nonchalantly as we walked off.  
  
Some days later, we were more than halfway home when once again, we heard something in the woods. Our horses had run off days and days ago, but we were sure that they'd turn up in Emyn Arnen soon. But for now we had to go on foot, and this added to our advantage for the next three minutes. "Ssh. Get down. It's no cow this time" Faramir warned us as we ducked in the brush. Eowyn was trying to control her snickers as her husband peered over the brush. After a while, Faramir motioned for us to take a look. I saw a great beast with rusty, yet tough armor, long tusks and great eyes. "It's an Oliphaunt" I exclaimed. "Sshh! I thought they were all gone in the War" Beregond said. "Well one must have come down here then" Eowyn remarked. "What are we going to do?" Beregond asked. "Shoot it" I replied. Faramir and Eowyn looked at me. "Have you ever faced an Oliphaunt before, Niliwen?" Faramir asked me. I shook my head. "But if we leave it here, who knows what it can do?" Eowyn asked. "That's my point" I said. Beregond asked, "Are you three insane?" Faramir thought for a while and finally said "We can do it, but after it's shot, we really have to run. Stay away from its tusks ". "Well, ready Niliwen? Let's get this over with" Eowyn said. I lifted my bow and shot an arrow towards the Oliphaunt, who promptly bellowed in pain and began charging towards us. Without having to be told, we began running for dear life towards the North.  
  
We crashed through the brush as the mumakil charged at our heels. I figured we'd been running non-stop for quite a while, because soon, the hills Emyn Arnen and the City of Minas Tirith came into our sight. "Maybe we should jump into the river and get onto the Pelennor!" I yelled as I tried to keep up. "We can't. Look, there are boats" Beregond pointed out. He was right, for there were boats coming to the Landings at Harlond. Suddenly, I heard a bellow and I felt something snag the hood of my cloak and throw me into the wood. I landed against a tree, and looked up to see the Oliphaunt, with a shard of my clothing on one of its tusks. Screaming, I clambered up a tree, and I surveyed my position. If I shrieked for help, I would surely be heard all the way in the Citadel, but I feared help wouldn't arrive in time. I heard a yell, and I saw Eowyn about to get cornered by the beast. "Niliwen! See if you can shoot its eye!" Faramir called from somewhere in the forest. I reached for my bow, and I made a huge mistake: I looked down. Panic rose in my chest as I screamed at the top of my lungs and I fired my arrow haphazardly. But praise the Valar, it struck the Oliphaunt in the eye area. "Good shot" Eowyn said as I wriggled to try to get back in an upright position. Eowyn had also found her bow (she'd been learning archery) and she managed to hit the beast too. A few more arrows and the beast was dead.  
  
I just sighed with relief, until I heard a horse ride into the clearing. "What's going on here?" I heard a voice. I looked and I fell off the branch in sheer embarrassment, because I saw the King standing with us in the clearing! "Your majesty, there's just been a stray Oliphaunt here in Ithilien" Faramir said. "Actually, it chased us all the way here. How did you find us?" Eowyn piped up. "I heard somebody scream. I believe it was your companion here," the King said as he looked to me. I got up, brushing the leaves off my clothing and curtsied before the King. "I think we should get going now" Beregond said as he glared at me. "I'm sorry for putting you in such embarrassment, but I'm really afraid of heights" I said sheepishly.  
  
A/N: That might not have been too good, but send a review anyway. 


	4. Breaking More Rules

A/N: Yes! I'm back! Thanks so much to star queen since I have the spellings right. Yay! I still don't own anything except for Niliwen. It's still an AU (see chapter 3 for what I mean). Have fun!  
  
Breaking more Rules  
  
After the incident in the woods, I thought that I was really going to get it from Faramir and Éowyn. Thankfully, those two were quite forgiving when it came to the fact that I was afraid of heights. However, it was Beregond who was quite cross at my actions that day. On my part, I was afraid of what would happen at court thanks to our idiocy and my phobias. Éowyn had told me before that there were three sides to living a life like this. They are the everyday sides, the field side and the diplomatic side. So far, my field and everyday life was a hilarious comedy of errors.  
  
Then, the opportunity came for me to show what a courtly or klutzy lady I could be. King Éomer of Rohan, Éowyn's older brother was marrying Faramir's cousin Lothíriel of Dol Amroth in January of next year. Naturally, this was another big diplomatic occasion, so everyone was as busy as bees again. Éowyn was pretty much forced to give Beregond and me a crash course on Rohirric and on some customs in Rohan. As of this writing, I'm still struggling with the language and I think I'm going to get the hang of it in probably another Age.  
  
Anyway, we set out for Rohan early in January, and I have to admit that the trip was quite tiring. I suffered from a sore bottom since we were going on a long horseback trip, not a leisurely patrol in Ithilien where we could camp at the slightest notice. This was another story altogether. Beregond left me in charge of Bergil, who had to be persuaded to come along on this trip. Honestly, I wondered how could Éowyn ride the long leagues from Edoras to Minas Tirith, and still have the strength to face off the Witch- King.  
  
Upon our arrival in Edoras, I was left to bring the horses to the stables, where I accidentally crashed into several stableboys. "Sorry!" I said after I'd exchanged a few harsh words with them. The boys whispered among themselves in Rohirric, and I had to struggle to figure out what they meant. Turned out that they were insulting me. I threw back a reply, and in the process I managed to mix up Rohirric and Westron in the same sentence. Oops.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Elfhelm the Marshal escorted me to the Golden Hall after he'd gotten me out of my argument with the stable boys. By now I was thoroughly embarrassed so I was hesitant to speak to my companions about what had delayed me at the stables. For sure, Beregond would doubt my sanity if I let him know. Well, just as always, I didn't have to tell anyone, for whom else but the Princess of Dol Amroth herself had passed by the stables and heard nearly half of my babble. After I found out about this from Elfhelm, I was sure that either the stable boys or Princess Lothíriel herself would tell the King, and soon the news would reach Faramir, Éowyn, Beregond and Bergil. In short, I was in another scrape.  
  
I learned the hard way that stablehands are faster than princesses when it comes to giving news. True enough, before I met up with Éowyn, she'd heard about my scrape three times: once from a stablehand, the second and third times from her brother and her future sister-in-law. "I'm sorry for my actions," I said remorsefully after she called me into her sitting room. "I can see sometimes your tongue runs faster than your mind. You must be more prudent next time, Niliwen" she said. "I will. Is there anything you also wanted, Éowyn?" I said. "No, but you should know that supper is at eight, and please be on your best behavior, at least until we leave. King Elessar and Queen Arwen are arriving tonight, if not tomorrow. You may go to your room" she replied. I left the room quickly, glad that I hadn't been chastised too badly.  
  
Turns out I wasn't the only one who had a language problem. Believe it or not, my biggest critic Beregond actually got slightly humiliated in the marketplace while trying to buy a few rolls of bread. Bergil really had to keep a straight face while his father was trying to extricate himself from his little fix. Then Faramir himself got slightly confused when he was talking to some of the lords of this realm. Thankfully he was able to keep his composure and apologize, quite unlike what Beregond and I did in our own situations. I found this all out from Bergil sometime before dinner, and the arrival of the King and Queen of Gondor.  
  
Over the next few days, things went just fine, until the day of the wedding itself. It all began when I woke up an hour later than usual. Great, for someone who is supposed to be helping out and whom by all rights should be up early, I woke up late. I found out later that I didn't really have to worry since everyone, even the bride overslept. The reason for this was because of all the preparations, some last minute drinking and some attempts at a stag party for King Éomer.  
  
But for now, this fact wasn't known to me as I peeked into Faramir and Éowyn's sitting room. Surprisingly, all was silent. Now this was strange because I knew that Faramir at least would be up at this time. Well, I was debating on whether to knock to try to wake them up or leave them in peace, when the door leading to the bedroom in front of me swung open. "What time is it?" I heard Faramir ask. "It's already half-past nine sir. Wasn't the ceremony supposed to begin at eleven?" I replied. Then I heard someone run to the sitting room door behind me at the same time that I saw Éowyn appear beside her husband. "My lady, forgive me for interrupt-" a lackey said breathlessly as he threw the door open. "Yes, we know we're late" Éowyn said. "Well, we mustn't waste time now, otherwise we're not going to hear the end of this" Faramir said as I began to leave the room.  
  
At eleven, I was still lining up outside the bathing chambers since the servants before me were taking an Age to finish their business. I should've used the upstairs room, but since quite a lot of visitors were queuing, I went to the other chambers, and now I was late and the upstairs chamber was probably locked. I told Beregond that I'd meet him and Bergil later in the Hall, but I guess that meeting would have to be postponed.  
  
At eleven-thirty, I finally arrived in the Hall, just halfway through the ceremony. Indeed, the hall looked magnificent with its many tapestries of the Kings and the splendor of the people seated there. As I picked my way through the crowd, I stepped on a few toes by accident and by the time I reached my companions, I'd received a fair share of verbal abuse from the less delicate of tongue among the servants and dignitaries. "What happened to you?" Bergil asked when he saw me approach, all flustered and red. "Nothing, so keep quiet" I snapped.  
  
The banquet after the ceremony was quite lavish, and even us attendants of the lords and ladies had a good time eating and drinking. By the time the opportunity presented itself to propose toasts to the newlyweds and drink to their health, some present, including me, had a little too much wine. So I was slightly tipsy as I stood to refill some of the cups, and as I picked up a bottle, I could smell the wine on my breath. Beregond noticed that I was close to the point of drunkenness and he cringed a bit as I filled his cup and nearly spilled some wine on the floor.  
  
Fate turned against me since when Prince Imrahil, now King Éomer's father- in-law, began to make his speech, I hiccuped a bit, and some ladies, including Éowyn looked in my direction. I turned pink as I choked out "Excuse me", much to some people's relief. Now I wanted to quit the room, but I had to stay out of politeness. Then I accidentally ate a nice bit of hot pepper that was left on my plate, using the wrong utensil as usual. So, my face was turning scarlet as I looked for some water to wash down the pepper's heat, when I raised the wrong glass as we were raising a toast to the many ties between Gondor and Rohan. Thankfully nobody really noticed, or so I thought.  
  
I knew by now that I'd broken half of the rules of protocol, and I didn't have to be reminded anymore. "There was water in your glass, wasn't there?" Elfhelm asked me as I got up from the table, since there was going to be a dance in celebration. I nodded sheepishly as he tried to control his laughter. "I won't tell anyone" he said. "Please don't" I begged before I heard the music begin.  
  
Nobody danced with me, thankfully. So I was quite happy, yet a bit embarrassed as I retired to my room that evening. On my way up, Beregond met me in the hallway. "You were quite behaved for once today," he said to me. "Thank you, but I know I have a long way to go," I said. But I was quite happy for the compliment. Finally, I was starting to get a grip on my new life.  
  
A/N: Whew! Alright, there's a pretty little button down there that says "Review". Come on, it doesn't bite! 


	5. An Expedition and the Window Curtain

A/N: Finally decided to update this and be serious when it comes to making paragraphs. Thanks so much for the reviews, and I'm heartily sorry if this chapter took forever for lack of Internet access. Well, still don't own anything except Niliwen, Have fun and review, otherwise the little balrog in my room will find its flame-thrower, which I need to bury under my reviews. (shudders).  
  
  
  
  
  
An expedition and the Window Curtain  
  
  
  
It was about March when we went on our next expedition, this time to North Ithilien. Not that there was border trouble or anything serious. It was just one of those routine expeditions. Yeah right. Routine my foot.  
  
So we set out on the first day of March after visiting the city for a short while. We went there mainly to drop by at the Citadel for a while and get a few things we might need for the trip. So we went our separate ways for a while. Thankfully, no mishaps occurred.yet  
  
We'd agreed to meet back at the Gate, and by the time I arrived at the gate Faramir and Éowyn had already returned from the Citadel. Only Beregond was missing.  
  
"How are we going to go there?" Éowyn asked after I'd joined them.  
  
"We should go on horses, but once again the stables are empty and the errand riders who borrowed our own ones won't be back for sometime. . We're going to have to take a boat until Cair Andros before we can get horses" Faramir said.  
  
"What's keeping Beregond?" I asked.  
  
Just then, Beregond came running up, rather out of breath. "Nice going. What took you so long?" I said icily as he approached.  
  
"Well, if you were stuck in the middle of a tangle of wains, then of course you'd be late" he snapped.  
  
"This is not the time to fight, you two. Please, do control yourselves" Éowyn warned us as we began walking towards the Harlond.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, we were sailing up the Anduin at a rather good pace, and I was excited. I'd never sailed up this way before. Nor had Éowyn. Only Faramir and Beregond had ever gone sailing before on the Anduin. A breeze filled the sails, and I thought it a good thing, until I noticed the clouds gathering in the sky.  
  
That evening, I fell asleep early, but I awoke to the sound of rain hammering hard on the deck. Honestly, it wasn't raining cats and dogs; it was raining horses. The river was getting wilder, and a swell suddenly knocked me out of bed.  
  
I got up, with my right side aching from landing on the floor, and I wanted to light the candle to check if anybody else had gotten knocked out of bed. The beds in this boat were of the bunk sort, so there was a chance of finding at least one other person who had fallen out of the top bunk.  
  
"Is there a storm outside?" I heard a familiar voice call from somewhere else on the floor.  
  
"Did you also get knocked out of your bunk, Éowyn?" I asked.  
  
"No, but I heard something fall on the floor and I went to check" she replied.  
  
"That was me. I can't seem to find the candle anywhere" I informed her.  
  
"I think it's just on the table near the door" the princess of Ithilien said, just before another strong swell nearly tipped the boat and sent both of us sliding down near the door.  
  
"Ouch. Anything broken?" I asked after the boat steadied.  
  
"I hope not," another very well known voice said from beside us.  
  
"Where did you leave the candle, Faramir?" Éowyn asked her husband.  
  
"On the table. I think it's gone out" he replied.  
  
"I hope the river doesn't flood. If it does, we're in some serious trouble" I mused.  
  
'I feel sick. This river is so wild" Éowyn muttered.  
  
"It doesn't look like it's going to get better. Maybe you should get back to sleep. You might feel better" Faramir suggested.  
  
:"The question is how to get back into bed" I joked.  
  
We finally got to Cair Andros several long and wet days later. Thankfully the storm ended before we arrived. However, since the boat was being tossed on the waters for several days straight, I'd somehow gotten so used to it to the point that when we disembarked, I nearly lost my balance.  
  
"Are you ill?" Éowyn asked me after I straightened up.  
  
"Just got too used to the boat" I replied.  
  
"It's about after lunch. And there are still no horses" Faramir said after conversing with a few people.  
  
"So, that means we have to walk" Beregond said. I hated it when he stated the obvious.  
  
"It's not so far to Henneth Annun" Faramir reassured.  
  
"For you. But you're the only one who's been there, and there's a chance we're going to get lost" Beregond said.  
  
"Lighten up. This trip looks easy. After all, there are no orcs or Oliphaunts around" Éowyn said merrily.  
  
"Yeah sure. And every time you say the trip is fine, then we get into an accident" I scowled behind her back.  
  
  
  
We'd been walking along through the woods of Ithilien for a time, when I realized that I'd been separated from the group. The woods of Ithilien can be confusing, especially in the spring when all the sweet herbs release their odors and confuse one to the point of actually getting lost. Which is what happened to me anyway.  
  
"Is anybody there?" I heard Beregond call from somewhere in the woods.  
  
"Right here!" I yelled back.  
  
"Where are you?" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, right near this glade full of thyme and sage" I said nonchalantly.  
  
"I've been walking in circles for the past half-hour and all I get from you is that description?"  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to put it?"  
  
Then after a while, Éowyn arrived in the glade, with Faramir and Beregond at her heels.  
  
"How did you find me?" I asked.  
  
"You were yelling loud enough to wake up the dead", Éowyn said nonchalantly as we continued walking.  
  
After a while, Faramir told us to stop. "There is something I remember about this place," he said.  
  
"You've been here" Éowyn reminded him.  
  
"I left something here. Something to catch something" he said.  
  
All this time, I'd been walking backwards. Suddenly, I felt something tighten on my ankle and jerk me upwards. The next thing I knew, I was being suspended upside down from an old rope and I was screaming my head off.  
  
"I remember that trap," Faramir said as Beregond clumsily cut the rope. I landed in a pile of leaves. Suddenly, the contents of Faramir's backpack fell on the ground, and he ended up having to sit on the pile to retrieve the stuff.  
  
"Oh, there are nice big ants on the leaves" Beregond said nonchalantly.  
  
At the word ants, I became aware of an itch on my foot..  
  
  
  
It was almost sunset when I heard the sound of a waterfall gushing. We'd made good progress despite ant bites and a little accident involving Beregond, Éowyn and a hole. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man came out to meet us on the trail.  
  
"Faramir! It is good you're here again, Captain" the man hailed.  
  
"It's good to be back here, Mablung. The King sent me here on an errand," Faramir said. I remembered that he once was Captain of the rangers of Ithilien. But I guess he would still be that to the rangers even though the world had changed.  
  
"I see that the stars shine on this meeting, for it is not only of old friends but also a meeting of the fairest in this land," Mablung said as he shook Beregond's hand. I heard that they'd met before in Cormallen.  
  
"Good afternoon Lady Éowyn, and " Mablung began before he turned to me.  
  
"Niliwen, an attendant of the Lady" I said softly.  
  
" And Niliwen. Welcome to North Ithilien. Henneth Annun is not too far from here, and unlike before, there will be no need of blindfolds for the trail" Mablung said.  
  
"You used to use blindfolds here?" Éowyn said in surprise.  
  
"This was during the days of Sauron. Times are different" I reminded her.  
  
  
  
We walked along the woods, through many narrow and winding ways until we finally came out of a dark passage into a rock chamber with a sparkling waterfall at one of its openings. What made this special was that the setting sun in the West shone through the waterfall, turning it into a fiery curtain of red, gold and orange. In truth, it seemed like melted gold.  
  
"We're in Henneth Annun, the Window to the West" Faramir said from behind Beregond and me.  
  
"So, this is the refuge of the rangers" Beregond breathed.  
  
I looked behind and I saw that this was part of a long, dark rock cave. Mablung and Faramir went to the cave to meet the other rangers, and soon Beregond followed them.  
  
"This is beautiful" I heard Éowyn say as we looked at the Window Curtain.  
  
"And I've heard this is the fairest of all the falls in Ithilien" I said as we began walking to the back of the cave to find out where the men had gone.  
  
  
  
Supper that night was a merry affair. There were so many old tales to be told news to learn and lots of jokes and laughter to be shared. Though Éowyn was the only one who didn't quite know about the older tales of Ithilien (I've heard my share as a child), she also enjoyed the discussion.  
  
Of course, just as most conversations this year were, the topics soon turned to as what each had done in the War. I was slightly embarrassed about having not much of a tale to tell. After all, last year I was only a helper in the Houses of Healing, and all I could really tell of was about the King's entry into the Houses of Healing after the Battle of the Pelennor. As usual, the topic soon turned to the events before and during the battle, and for the nth time I heard about Éowyn's deed on the battlefield. I guess the men were abashed that she had done something that no man could ever do: slay the Witch-King of Morgul. But in effect, they owe something to her, since her act saved a lot of lives. Really, who knows what could have happened if the Witch-King was not slain.  
  
The hours marched on as we talked and the time came that I had to excuse myself. I crashed out on the mattress set out for me, and within minutes, I was asleep.  
  
I awoke to the strange sound of wild splashing, as if it came from the pool that the waterfall flowed into. It sounded awfully weird, as if something or someone had decided to take a dip in there. Now what inane idiot would go swimming in there on a night in March?  
  
I got up and looked upon the Window Curtain, and now it was a lovely tapestry of liquid starlight, silver and pearls. No doubt, the effect of moonlight. But still the splashing sound continued, so I decided to investigate. I walked out of the dark cave into the rock chamber. But somehow, I lost my footing and I went sliding on the wet floor.towards the Window Curtain!  
  
The icy waters came down on me for a second, before I found myself in a frigid pool. I didn't want to sink. I'd been warned about the "knives of stone" at the bottom. Then I discovered the source of the splashing. Twas just a nice fat kingfisher. Great.  
  
"What was that?" I heard Éowyn call from behind the waterfall. I guess my splash had awoken the whole refuge.  
  
"Sounds like something awfully large fell in" I heard Beregond say.  
  
"Are you sure that it isn't another intruder?" I heard a ranger asked.  
  
"Aye, let's go out and see" another voice said.  
  
"Where's Niliwen?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"I'm betting ten to one that she fell in," Beregond said.  
  
"I think that's precisely what happened. But how, I know not" Faramir said.  
  
Now I knew I had to get out. So I lifted myself shakily out to the bank and I walked up the stairs. Before I'd gone far, I met Faramir, Mablung and Beregond.  
  
"Did you decide to take a walk? Or a dip perhaps?" Beregond said.  
  
"N-no. I'm not as insane as that" I said, my teeth beginning to chatter. At this, I was shown back inside quickly. After I'd changed into dry clothing inside a dark recess of the cave, I was hard put telling what had really happened.  
  
"Really, that's unbelievable" Éowyn said after I concluded my tale.  
  
"Believe me, I wasn't sleepwalking. Besides, for your information I learned one thing" I said.  
  
"What?" Faramir asked.  
  
"There are things that go splash in the night. And those are kingfishers from the wood of Greenleaves" I said.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. Yes, Niliwen is eventually going to grow up. So, I don't know when I'll update next. Send a review then! Till the next time, "Namarie!" 


	6. The Fine Art of Diplomacy

A/N: Yes, I finally made this chapter! Sorry it took sometime to work on, but I promise this is a barrel of laughs. Still don't own anything except Niliwen. The idea of peace negotiations really came from "Scribe", but I swear there will be no skinchangers in this story. Please review as usual!  
  
The Fine Art of Diplomacy  
  
It was about a week before the New Year when we returned to Emyn Arnen. We'd barely unpacked our bags when we learned of a treaty to be signed between Gondor and the Dunlendings. And of course this meant that we'd be spending more time in the City again.  
  
It was about three days before the New Year when the Dunlending delegation arrived in Minas Tirith in the morning. I was catching up on things with Ioreth in the Houses of Healing when I heard of the arrival. I returned to the Citadel just in time to join the welcoming. That's one thing I did right.  
  
After a while, the treaty was going to be discussed. I decided to perhaps loiter outside the hall, but then Éowyn saw me.  
  
"Niliwen, what are you still doing out here?" she asked me.  
  
"Nothing in particular" I replied innocently.  
  
She shook her head and said, "If you've got nothing to do, then can you put some things in order in the Steward's office upstairs? The ladies are going to join in the meeting too".  
  
I marveled at this. Normally, women were not allowed to join such things.  
  
"Oh alright" I said reluctantly. I was hoping to eavesdrop on the negotiation.  
  
"Thank you. Come down for lunch in about three hours, or if you feel like it" she said merrily before she slipped into the room.  
  
After I'd finished putting the books back on the bookshelves, I found a large heavy book called "Translations Into Numenorean". Looked like Faramir had been working on translating something from the Vaults of Lore.  
  
Anyway, I decided to have a look at the book. It was rather heavy and so I had a difficult time dragging it to the windowsill to take a good look at it. After looking at a few pages, I got a headache and I left the book on the sill. Suddenly, I heard a "THUD!"  
  
"Oh Elbereth! Please don't tell me it landed in the street!" I muttered as I looked down. Much to my relief and dismay, the book was resting on an awning a couple of meters from the floor level of the room.  
  
Only one thing to do. I had to retrieve it myself. I knew that the book was at least 60 years old. So I lowered myself from out the window and landed with an even louder THUD on the awning. I inched forward.and nearly tumbled off. I knew I could survive Ithilien, but Minas Tirith was always another story.  
  
After a while, I reached the book. Then my foot slipped off the awning and I was hanging on by one foot and my fingertips. Then I realized that my foot was entangled in a string of pennants. After I pulled with all my might, my foot got loose, but there was still a pennant on my boot.  
  
Five minutes, and several scrapes later, I finally hauled myself up to the study and put the book back on the shelf. Then, when I was going downstairs, I passed by the meeting room.  
  
  
  
I swear, I hadn't heard much. But after about five minutes of accidental eavesdropping, a Dunlending delegate caught me.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm Niliwen, a resident of the Steward's household" I said truthfully. I assumed I did not have to mention that I was a mere attendant. Well, I should've because he would've left me alone right there and then. But instead, I was dragged in. The room was filled with the dignitaries of Gondor, and those of Dunland.  
  
"Is this eavesdropping little girl your daughter?" the delegate asked Faramir. I was in shock. I wasn't a little girl! And I certainly am not related to anybody in Ithilien!  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I'm already twenty-one years old, and Lord Faramir is not my father. I'm merely an attendant in Emyn Arnen," I said, with a blush starting to creep across my face.  
  
"You look no more than sixteen," the delegate said.  
  
I could see the people in the room starting to laugh. This was honestly getting ridiculous and embarrassing.  
  
"I'll go now. I'm sorry for the interruption," I said. For once, I decided to admit my mistakes. So there!  
  
"That wasn't the first one. Something fell on the awning a while ago" Prince Imrahil noted. I stopped in my tracks  
  
"No uncle, there were two things. One of them must have been a boot, since I saw a bootlace dangling down for just a while" Faramir added  
  
"Did anything fall from higher up, Niliwen?" Éowyn asked me.  
  
"Actually, it was." I began, hoping to fumble for an excuse to get out of this fix.  
  
"Don't lie Niliwen" Faramir warned me.  
  
"Sir, I was just reading your book on translat-" I blurted out before I clapped my hand over my mouth.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?' a Dunlending asked.  
  
"There's something silver on your boot" Éowyn whispered to me. I looked down and saw the offending pennant.  
  
"The book fell, and I got it back, and I just had a slight accident with the pennant" I admitted.  
  
"If that's all, then the tale is explained then" Faramir said. I slipped out of the room quietly.  
  
  
  
"So was the King angry with me?" I asked Ëowyn at lunch that day.  
  
"No, but he just found the incident a bit funny. You didn't rip the whole string out" she said.  
  
"That wasn't very funny. I don't think I'm proving to be a good help to you and Faramir" I said  
  
"You told the truth, and that proves a lot. Next time, we'd find it more considerate and grown-up of you if you acted more gracefully, on and off the roofs" she said.  
  
I promptly stopped slouching and reflected on her words. She said "more grown-up". Perhaps I was growing up, but not as gracefully as I wished to.  
  
"So, what little scrape did you get into Niliwen?" Beregond asked me.  
  
"Nothing much. And I was able to do a few things right, thank you very much" I said.  
  
A/N: Whew! I'll try to post the next chapter by Halloween. I can't promise that though. Well, send a review! Have a Happy Halloween! 


	7. Pipeweed and Athelas just don't mix

A/N: Sorry this took forever! Well, you all know I own only Niliwen, and any original characters in this chapter. So review, enjoy and keep your fingers crossed for the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Pipeweed and Athelas Just Don't Mix  
  
Summer was rather uneventful in Ithilien, but October brought a few surprises and discoveries. For one thing, Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin rode to Gondor, along with King Éomer and Queen Lothíriel of Rohan. Well, that visit was enough to bring some variety back to life in Ithilien. After several archery lessons over the summer, I was wishing for something else to do other than finding my lost arrows. As of now, I'm still struggling with my aim, though my arrows go really far.  
  
I forgot to mention one thing. I discovered that my old friends Elaniwel and Tonigil were working in the Houses of Healing. More on that point later.  
  
But I digress as usual. I was walking back to Emyn Arnen one nice cool day in October, when a breeze blew my cloak away. I ran after it, and I found it lying on the path not far from where I was. As I ran to get it, I heard a horse neigh and stop, kicking up a cloud of dust in my direction. When the dust cleared, I saw the King of Rohan atop his horse, in front of me.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but is this the way to the Steward's house in Emyn Arnen?" he asked me. Honestly, he scared me. He's so tall, and I'm pretty short. No, I'm not hobbit-blooded! And I was praying he didn't remember my little scrapes during his wedding!  
  
"Oh.umm.ah.Good afternoon your majesty. It's a lovely day isn't it? Umm.you're on the right track actually. I can take you there if you want your majesty" I stammered.  
  
"King Éomer! Who are you talking to?" I heard an unfamiliar male voice call.  
  
"An attendant of the Lord and Lady of Ithilien" the King said. I cringed. Perhaps he did remember.  
  
Then, I saw Queen Lothíriel and two hobbits ride up to where we were. After greeting them, I learned that the two hobbits were no other than Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin of the Shire. (Meriadoc was also called Master Holdwine of the Mark).  
  
When the guests arrived at the house, of course Faramir and Éowyn were glad to see them. I was praying that as a host and not a guest, I would behave better. I didn't have to speak Rohirric this time around.  
  
The first few days of the visit were great, but on the fourth day, that was when I found myself in hot water again. Beregond admitted once that when I'm on my best behavior, I'm great to have around, but when I'm klutzy, then I'm very dangerous.  
  
It was about breakfast time when this happened. I found some of Meriadoc's pipeweed lying on a side table on my way to the dining room. Perhaps curiosity did get the better of me this time around, considering the fact that I found Peregrin's pipe too.  
  
Anyway, I took the pipe and the weed out to the back garden, where I'd found a great patch of athelas not far from the wall yesterday. Nobody knew about this yet, but since Éowyn and I were planning to go to the Houses of Healing, I decided to break my news today. But first, a minor experiment was top on my to-do list after my chores were done.  
  
Sometimes, it pays to have wet sticks and hands incapable of producing sparks. No sooner had I mixed some athelas and pipeweed together, a spark came from a stick and set the mixture alight. Now athelas smells good, so does pipeweed, but they're not exactly fragrant when mixed and burned. Gagging and retching, I dropped the pipe and ran straight into the house---right smack into Masters Merry and Pippin. (I learned their nicknames eventually)  
  
"Have you seen my pipe?" Pippin asked me.  
  
"Umm, I was using it for a minor experiment" I said sheepishly.  
  
"Does that explain why my pipeweed is missing?" Merry asked.  
  
"What in the blazes is that?" I heard Éomer yell from the dining room.  
  
"Right, I need some water or something" I said as I dashed into the kitchen to find some water to put out the pipe.  
  
But by the time I left the kitchen, Merry and Pippin had found the pipe and brought it into the house with its contents still smoldering. Double uh-oh.  
  
"Does that answer your question, brother?" Faramir said.  
  
"What's in that thing?" Lothíriel asked asked.  
  
"Galenas and asea aranion" I said, a blush creeping along my cheeks.  
  
"Why are you smoking that stuff?" Pippin looked up at me.  
  
"I wasn't smoking!" I exclaimed.  
  
'Reminds me about the time Pip here tried to smoke carrot leaves and pipeweed" Merry snickered.  
  
"Well, you're on the right track, but I repeat, I don't smoke" I said.  
  
"Did you mention athelas a while ago?" I heard Éowyn ask from the stairway behind me.  
  
"I did. And I found it in the backyard" I said as I turned to look at her. She seemed to be a bit paler than usual, and she looked as if she'd been throwing up the whole morning.  
  
"Are you alright?" Faramir asked her concernedly. That's when I figured something was up.  
  
Éowyn shrugged as she went downstairs to join us. After a while, she ran upstairs again, much to everybody else's surprise (except perhaps for Faramir, Éomer and Lothíriel, who looked rather worried).  
  
"Has she been that ill for sometime?" I finally asked, speaking to nobody in particular.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. But she refuses to admit anything's wrong with her" Faramir said before he went upstairs too.  
  
"I can go to the City and find a healer" I said.  
  
"Perhaps this time you're right Niliwen" Pippin said as he waved his hand in the air as if to ward off the smoke.  
  
"I don't know what would my sister think of calling the healer. But I suggest you at least tell Faramir what you're going to do" Éomer said.  
  
After breakfast, I picked a few more leaves of athelas and on my way out, I made sure to go upstairs just to tell where I was going. As luck would have it, I met Éowyn while I was walking through the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked me.  
  
"To the Houses of Healing, just to drop off this bag of athelas" I said, holding up the pouch I had on my belt.  
  
"You aren't going to tell them I'm sick, will you?" she asked me.  
  
"Éowyn, if that's what I think it is, you're not going to be able to hide it any longer" I said calmly.  
  
She looked at me in horror, as if a secret was out. I just tapped my foot nonchalantly while waiting for her to recover her composure.  
  
"And I thought only Faramir knew. How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"It makes perfect sense really. I noticed you haven't been quite yourself for sometime. Look, it's not a bad thing to have a child" I said.  
  
"We were hoping to keep this secret till sometime around next week or so," Éowyn said severely.  
  
"You may as well tell your brother then while he's here. I swear, I won't breathe a word to Ioreth or anybody till you say I can" I said.  
  
Éowyn thought a while. "I'll have to ask Faramir about that matter. I wonder how did you figure it out. It took me sometime to," she said as a smile began to spread across her pale face.  
  
I laughed. This was my friend speaking, not a patient as I'd begun to see her under these circumstances. It was good to see the Lady of Ithilien showing her old mettle "It takes some time in the Houses of Healing to learn things" I said. I decided to save my congratulations for later.  
  
A while later, I was walking down the road to Minas Tirith, thinking about the new circumstances in Emyn Arnen. Now this was an urgent call for me to grow up. I wanted to be looked at as a big sister, not as an aunt. I didn't want to grow up that fast. But then again, probably I'd end up getting called Aunt Niliwen. I had a few more years to worry about that at least.  
  
I was so deep into thought that I crashed into a familiar figure as I walked into the sixth circle of the City.  
  
"Niliwen, you klutz!' a male voice said to me.  
  
"Sorry Tonigil" I snapped at my friend.  
  
"Dear Valar, what were you thinking about?" Tonigil complained.  
  
"Shut up, and I have errands to run," I said.  
  
"Is there a scuffle going on here?" I heard Ioreth ask.  
  
"Nothing Ioreth. I came here to drop off this bag of athelas, freshly picked," I said as I untied my pouch from my belt.  
  
"So how are things in Ithilien?" Elaniwel asked.  
  
"Fine" I said, remembering what I'd sworn back in the hallway.  
  
"Oh come on, is there anything new?" Tonigil asked.  
  
"No, and if there was, you shouldn't ask me" I said. It was half the truth.  
  
"No way. Ithilien is always changing, I hear' Ioreth said.  
  
"I heard people talking, and everyone's wondering when will there be heirs to the throne.." Tonigil said and Elaniwel jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Only time will tell," I said stiffly.  
  
"I have a feeling Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn will be the first to have kids. Isn't that right Niliwen, they'll be the first?" Elaniwel gabbed on.  
  
"Only Eru knows," I said.  
  
Elaniwel looked at me. I forgot that by some quirk of nature, she also had the gift of perception. No, she was not related in anyway to a royal house, but I guess some pure blood of the Edain still ran in her. Then the much-dreaded light of discovery went to her face.  
  
"I'll go tell the King Elessar then. I have to go to the Citadel," she said.  
  
"Elaniwel! I promised Lady Éowyn I wouldn't tell!" I yelled.  
  
"Tell what? I could hear you four from the Citadel windows" I heard Queen Arwen say near us.  
  
"Umm, your majesty! Good morning!" I said courteously.  
  
"Wow, Niliwen has manners" Tonigil sniggered.  
  
"Shut up" I hissed.  
  
"You don't need to tell me anymore. I figured it out just by looking at you, Niliwen and by your conversation" the Queen said. "Give the Lord and Lady of Ithilien our best wishes and congratulations" she said happily.  
  
  
  
My jaw dropped as she walked away. When Queen Arwen Undómiel knew of something, soon King Elessar would find out. I guess they never held secrets from each other. I knew Queen Arwen was really happy for her friend. I knew she never held anything against Éowyn anyway. I suspected that after telling her brother and her husband's family, Éowyn would probably tell Queen Arwen next.  
  
But for now, I knew that the news would spread like wildfire, unless the Queen also knew what Éowyn and Faramir wished to do: keep it a secret for sometime. In that case, perhaps the King would know by the end of the day, but certainly not the whole city. But then, the very fact that there was now an heir/heiress to the Stewardship was good news. So probably Queen Arwen wouldn't keep it a secret. All I could do now was run back to Emyn Arnen and await the inevitable, whether it would be next week or by sundown.  
  
I finally arrived at Emyn Arnen, rather out of breath. Much to my surprise, Faramir and Éowyn were sitting on the front porch conversing. I came to a screeching halt in the front yard, kicking up a cloud of dust.  
  
"So how was your errand, Niliwen?" Faramir asked me after the dust settled.  
  
"No problem, but I should tell you.." I began.  
  
"Did you tell anybody?" Éowyn asked me.  
  
"Actually, let's say a certain royal elf did the guesswork after my "friends" and Ioreth pressed me to reveal my secret when we were talking about city gossip" I said.  
  
Faramir shook his head. "I was hoping to tell the King the next time my brother-in-law wanted to visit the city" he sighed.  
  
"What difference does a few days make anyway?" Lothíriel asked as she joined her cousin and her sister-in-law.  
  
"Nothing. People will find out anyway" Éomer said as he joined them.  
  
I left these four to the discussion of affairs in Gondor and Rohan as I went inside to find the hobbits and take them over to Bergil's. I found Pippin and Merry eating their "second breakfast" in the dining room.  
  
"Come on, do you want to go to Beregond's house?" I asked.  
  
"After second breakfast" Pippin said.  
  
"I thought we're going to the City" Merry said.  
  
"I just came from there, but for all we know, we night end up going there in the afternoon" I said.  
  
"Did the news leak out yet?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Faster than the crow flies" I joked as I reached for a roll.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, a bit out of season but it will do fine. I needed to post this chapter quick! So have a heart, review this and give me your input on whether the kid should be a boy or a girl and any possible names. See you again soon! Namarie! 


	8. Children of Ithilien

A/N: I finally got this up, after a long time of thinking. Still don't own anybody except my original characters. By the way, forgive the flashbacks and my shyness about this chapter---I'm writing from a more innocent view here! Have fun! Don't forget to review!  
  
Children of Ithilien  
  
  
  
It was a pleasantly cool day early in May of 1421 when Tonigil and Elaniwel took the golden opportunity to take me on a short expedition to our old haunts, which weren't too far off. Well, after some pleading and discussion and bargaining with Faramir and Éowyn (who was due to give birth any day), I finally left Emyn Arnen very early in the morning (though Elaniwel had to half-drag me out of the house though I was semi-conscious).  
  
  
  
"Hey, do you remember how things were before those orcs came and destroyed everything?" I asked Tonigil when we reached the ruins of the village where the three of us had grown up. It was around noon, and this was our last stop. The place was a burnt wreck, just as I'd expected it to be. When I fled, I never looked back. But now, I had to.  
  
"I left the countryside a year before you did, Nil" Tonigil said to me. I shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked me.  
  
"Just remembered.why I wasn't there when those brutes came, all those years ago when I was seventeen. I began  
  
"There isn't anything you can do Nil. If you were back at the cottage that afternoon, probably Lord Faramir would be at a loss when it comes to having a *reliable *guide in Ithilien" Elaniwel said.  
  
"And if you and Tonigil had stayed, probably they would be two healers short in Minas Tirith" I said, a lot less sarcastically than my friend has said her piece.  
  
"We can't hide the past. We may spend time in Minas Tirith, but we were born and raised here, in the land named after the Moon" Tonigil said. For a brainless orc-in-disguise (as I used to call him), he can be pretty wise.  
  
"Speaking about being born, how are things in Emyn Arnen?" Elaniwel asked me.  
  
-------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------ ----------------------------  
  
"I can't take this anymore! Must I be so ill?" I heard Éowyn moan from inside her bedroom as I walked through the hallway. She'd been unable to keep any of her breakfast down for the nth time in the past few weeks. It was already November, her brother and her sister-in-law had already returned to Rohan.  
  
"My love, if Ioreth is right, it's perfectly normal. Things will get better soon, she said" Faramir said to her reassuringly.  
  
"How long must it take?" Éowyn asked despairingly  
  
"I don't know" Faramir sighed.  
  
"It doesn't seem normal to be this ill," Éowyn said.  
  
I knew what she was alluding to. I'd pretty much forgotten to mention that in September, Queen Arwen bore a son named Eldarion. King Elessar had announced the news of the Queen's pregnancy on New Year's day and the new heir to the throne was born early in September. I really forgot to mention this in my previous diary entries. (which are mostly occupied with the affairs of South and North Ithilien)Anyhow, I knew that Arwen had a seemingly easy time when she was with child. But then, maybe because she's an elf. I'll never really know.  
  
------------------------------------------Present Day----------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Better than a few months ago" I smiled after remembering the events of the past year. Those were tough time, but soon, Éowyn was complaining less about getting sick, and talking more about the possibilities for the future.  
  
"Speaking about Emyn Arnen." Tongil began.  
  
"By Illuvatar! I promised I'd be back for lunch!" I exclaimed as I impulsively seized his hand. I blushed when I realized what I'd just done. Honestly, I thought he was cute, when he wasn't embarrassing the ale out of me.  
  
"Well, let's get going" Elaniwel said as she got on her horse.  
  
"Why did we have to take horses? I hate riding!" I said.  
  
--------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Everybody's talking about babies. It was bad enough when Prince Eldarion was born, and it's going to get worse" I heard Bergil say that cold January day as we sat in the house. Outside on the porch, King Elessar and Queen Arwen who'd just come from the City, along with their little son, were talking to Faramir and Éowyn. Due to the cold weather, everybody, even little Eldarion, was bundled up. The King and Queen were clad in thick cloaks, and Eldarion was wrapped in some blankets in addition to his clothing. Faramir was also wearing a heavy cloak, and Éowyn was wearing a deep blue mantle, the same one she'd worn in the Houses of Healing.  
  
"You're just jealous" I teased. Bergil stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"So how are you Éowyn?" I heard Arwen ask.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, thank you" Éowyn replied as she stroked Eldarion's cheek. Indeed, the little prince of Gondor was a chip off the old block; he looked so much like his father. But then, his eyes and ears were more like his mother's.  
  
"Where are my manners? Please, do come in the house" Faramir said all of a sudden.  
  
"Have you two thought of a name for your son yet?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Estel, it might be a girl" Arwen reminded her husband.  
  
"We haven't any ideas It's still a long time off" Faramir said.  
  
"My father and brothers pestered me with many suggestions about names" Arwen reminisced as she allowed Eldarion to play with her long dark locks.  
  
"Time passes quickly" Éowyn reminded Faramir as they all went into the house.  
  
"See, more about babies!' Bergil exclaimed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. We children of Ithilien never worried too much about these things anyway.  
  
------------------------------------------Present Day----------------------- --------------------------  
  
"I've worked in the Houses of Healing for the longest time. I should be the one to attend" I argued with Elaniwel after we arrived at Emyn Arnen.  
  
When we arrived at the house, Ioreth was there, much to our surprise and shock. We knew what that meant; the baby was coming.  
  
"You said yourself that the last time you and Ioreth assisted at a delivery, you were a disaster. I'd rather that I do it" Elaniwel countered. We'd been arguing over this for the past thirty minutes.  
  
"That was only because I slipped on a few area rugs" I hissed.  
  
"Girls!" Ioreth scolded us sharply from inside a room where she and Éowyn were.  
  
"Why don't you two have a short competition?" Tonigil suggested.  
  
"I don't think that's very wise at the moment" Faramir said as he came upon the three of us.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Éowyn?" I asked him in surprise.  
  
"Ioreth won't let me in there. She said that I might not be able to handle it" Faramir said in frustration, which was perfectly understandable.  
  
"I think she's alluding to the last time she had to be a midwife. The baby's father passed out while his child was being born," I said.  
  
"Maybe you two should draw sticks or something. Shortest stick loses" Tonigil piped up.  
  
We agreed, and guess who got the shorter stick.  
  
Anyway, I found myself waiting outside the room with Faramir and Bergil. Tonigil had been sent back to the Houses of Healing.  
  
"I hope Éowyn's doing all right," I finally said, breaking the silence that had reigned for three hours. Surprisingly, I was able to stand the silence.  
  
"I don't think she'll scream, if her tolerance for pain is as high as I think it is" Faramir noted as he looked towards the door anxiously.  
  
"I'm bored!" Bergil cried.  
  
"You should've gone with Tonigil then," Faramir said.  
  
"And then, Mister Tonigil would bring me to the Citadel, and I would have to deal with Prince Eldarion's crying" Bergil said resentfully.  
  
"Hey, why do you call Tonigil "Mister"? He's only my age!" I said.  
  
"Well, he's a visitor!" Bergil said.  
  
"Maybe you should go out and play" Faramir suggested. Suddenly, a rain shower started outside. Bergil looked crestfallen.  
  
"You were saying?" I laughed.  
  
"Lord Faramir!" Ioreth whispered as she opened the door behind us.  
  
"What is it? How's my wife?" Faramir asked in surprise.  
  
"Lady Éowyn wants to speak with you. Besides, I have a suspicion that she is carrying twins" Ioreth informed him.  
  
Faramir's eyes widened in wonder. None of us had seriously thought of that possibility. Bergil's jaw dropped when he heard this.  
  
"She's doing fine, but your children haven't come yet. But personally, my lord, I don't think you should go in" Ioreth said.  
  
"If she wants me to be by her side, then I don't think you should go against her wishes" Faramir said.  
  
Ioreth shrugged as she and Faramir entered the room. Now I realized I was stuck with Bergil for company. I sighed as I sat on the floor.  
  
"Let's hope that they're going to be identical boys," Bergil said as he plopped down beside me.  
  
"Hey, I want the twins to be girls" I shot back.  
  
This sort of argument went on for half an hour, peppered with points concerning the Battle of the Pelennor, the number of male Stewards since the time of Mardil, and other historical matters.  
  
"Fine then. Let's have a bet. Whoever's wrong will be the one to clean the stables for the next week" Bergil said. We both helped clean the stables at different times, and this was one of our least favorite chores.  
  
"Deal" I agreed.  
  
Suddenly, a baby's cry pierced the air. The rain was pouring loudly now, but the child cried loud and strong. Bergil and I stopped arguing and we got off the floor  
  
Then, a short while after the first twin had seemed to calm down, another baby's cry rang through the hall.  
  
:"I want to go in and see" Bergil said excitedly, and I had to restrain him.  
  
"So, what have you two been up to?" Beregond said as he came up the stairs, all dripping wet.  
  
"Nothing, father" Bergil said innocently.  
  
"Is it a prince or princess?" Beregond asked me.  
  
"We'll get the news in a while" I said calmly. After some time, Ioreth opened the door and looked at us.  
  
"Are they boys or girls?" Bergil chirped.  
  
"The older one's a handsome boy, and the second is a lovely little girl. How's that for another lost bet, Niliwen?" Ioreth said as she closed the door behind her and went down the stairs. She'd obviously heard everything Bergil and I argued about.  
  
"I guess nobody wins" I heard Bergil whisper/  
  
"Your son and I were arguing over whether the children would be boys or girls" I informed Beregond.  
  
"So Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn have two, instead of just one child. That's more than they were hoping for" Beregond said.  
  
"Can we see them now, father?" Bergil persisted.  
  
"We'll come in when it's time," Beregond said.  
  
"Let him in, Beregond. You and Niliwen can come in too" Éowyn said from inside the room.  
  
When we came in, Éowyn was half-sitting up in bed, cradling her children in her arms. Faramir was sitting beside her, and he looked up as we came in.  
  
"Can I see them?" Bergil asked.  
  
"Ssshhh! They might be sleeping!" I warned.  
  
Éowyn smiled radiantly. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her. And for the first time in ages, I think I really missed having my folks around.  
  
"They're not" Faramir said as he looked at his children.  
  
"So which is which?" Beregond asked.  
  
"The dark-haired one is a girl, and the golden-headed one is the boy" Elaniwel said.  
  
"But they both have gray eyes" I observed. "What are you naming them?" I asked.  
  
"How about Boromir for the boy and Finduilas for the girl?" Elaniwel suggested.  
  
"Or why don't we just give them Rohirric names?" I said.  
  
"I don't relish the idea of naming kids after dead people" Bergil said.  
  
"But people have been doing that for ages" Beregond said.  
  
"Why don't we name your son after your brother, or if not, your daughter after your sister-in-law?" Elaniwel said to Éowyn.  
  
"I don't think either Éomer or Lothíriel would find that a good thing in about several years when these kids are old enough to visit Rohan" Faramir said.  
  
"Well, why not give Hobbit names?" Bergil said.  
  
"It might get confusing when the history books are written" I said.  
  
"How about Elboron for our son?" Éowyn said thoughtfully to Faramir after thinking quietly to herself  
  
"That's a good name," Faramir agreed.  
  
"I still think you should name him Boromir" Elaniwel said.  
  
"You're only saying that because you had a crush on the late Boromir when you were twelve" I teased.  
  
"Did not!" Elaniwel retorted in shock.  
  
"Hey, cool it you two before Elboron and his sister start crying" Beregond reminded us sternly  
  
"That's one name over with. Now what are we going to name the younger princess of Ithilien?" Bergil asked. He was quickly starting to become friendly towards the babies.  
  
"What do you think of the name Eäriel?" Faramir asked Éowyn, who was trying to calm down Elboron (well, it seemed as if that was going to be his name).  
  
"For our daughter? It sounds lovely," Éowyn said.  
  
:"Are you really going to call them Elboron and Eäriel?" Bergil asked.  
  
"Why not?" Faramir said.  
  
"Well, I guess it's settled then" I smiled. "Shall I go to Minas Tirith and send word to the King?" I asked.  
  
"This time, you have our permission to tell. Invite them over to dinner too, if they want to come" Éowyn said.  
  
"Well, it's been a tiring day. I'll go with you Niliwen" Elaniwel said.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after we'd all taken some refreshments, we walked down to the City with the good news. And of all people we should meet, we met Queen Arwen and Prince Eldarion first. I met them outside the Houses of Healing after dropping Elaniwel off.  
  
"Good afternoon, your majesty" I said to Queen Arwen. It was growing dark fast.  
  
"Good afternoon too. What brings you here to the City at this hour?" Arwen said politely.  
  
"Glad tidings, your majesty" I said cheerily.  
  
"About Ithilien? Has Lady Éowyn given birth yet?" Arwen asked as she tried to keep the pendant of her necklace away from Eldarion's hands.  
  
"Yes, to two children. The heir to the Stewardship name is Elboron, and his sister's name is Eäriel. They're both doing fine, and so is their mother" I said breathlessly.  
  
"Take a breath Niliwen. Has Lord Faramir sent word to Rohan yet?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I was going to send word through an errand runner," I said, holding up a letter that Faramir had written before we left.  
  
"What word?" King Elessar asked as he arrived on the scene.  
  
Arwen and I repeated the news, and Aragorn smiled.  
  
"I think it would be best if you told the errand runner the news too. Sometimes, King Éomer forgets to read his letters" Aragorn said.  
  
"I know. Anyhow, the Lord and Lady of Ithilien are inviting your majesty and your family to join us for dinner" I continued.  
  
Aragorn thought a while. "We'll come. Go on ahead of us Niliwen, and tell them we're coming. Send our congratulations too" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! It's over! Anyway, thanks to star queen for suggesting a name for Éowyn's daughter. I heard somewhere that Faramir and Éowyn had a son named Elboron . It's a slight AU here, so I'm fiddling a bit with canon. Who knows anyway if Elboron had a twin? I don't think this chapter was nice though, but I swear, as the twins grow, we're going to have some laughs. Please review! 


	9. Consequences

A/N: I've been reluctant to update this story while I was working on my other fic. But since I can't keep you readers hanging on air forever, here goes the next chapter. I only own Niliwen, Elaniwel, Tonigil, and Eäriel. Well, so enjoy this rather hilarious chapter!  
  
Consequences  
  
You could say that on that May day, we all got more than what we bargained for. Tonigil and Elaniwel never expected to go to work, Faramir and Éowyn certainly never expected to be taking care of two babies instead of just one, while Bergil and I were definitely not counting on the two of us having to clean the stables, in honor of our little bet.  
  
Well, life just got crazier two months later. I still marvel at how fast little children grow. One day, they're not so noisy, the next they cry so much that nobody could actually get more than two hours of shut-eye at a time.  
  
One rather warm early morning in July, I was walking through the upstairs hallway in Emyn Arnen after working through a lengthy translation. And on my way, I met the little annoyance I've come to know as Bergil, and the older (but rather cute) annoyance known as Tonigil. I was surprised they were even here, but at least I would have someone to talk to. Faramir had gone to Minas Tirith for the day, and Éowyn had her hands full with the twins.  
  
"Hi Niliwen!" Tonigil greeted me.  
  
"Hello. What are you two doing here anyway?" I said.  
  
"We just decided to drop by. Did you finish translating the letter that came this morning?" Tonigil asked me.  
  
"Thankfully, yes. Why oh why did Prince Imrahil have to write a letter to Beregond in pure high Numenorean?!" I said.  
  
"Please can you give it to me, since my father will be asking for it?" Bergil piped up.  
  
"In my pocket" I said, passing it to him. I was glad that somehow, Bergil seemed to have become less rude as of late. I was a bit glad that Faramir had insisted that Bergil and I both wash the stables out, considering that neither of us had won the bet. As a result of this consequence, Bergil seemed to have been more tactful before even opening his mouth.  
  
"Thank you" Bergil said.  
  
"What are the three of you doing here?" I heard Éowyn ask from behind us. We turned around, and we saw Éowyn standing there, carrying Elboron.  
  
"Just visiting" Tonigil said meekly.  
  
"I see. Are you doing anything, Niliwen?" Éowyn asked me.  
  
"No" I replied.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor. Could you keep an eye on Eäriel in the bedroom for a short time while I clean up Elboron?" she requested.  
  
"Is she awake?" Bergil asked cautiously.  
  
"I just fed her. I think she might be awake, but just the same, don't be too noisy" Éowyn warned us.  
  
"No problem" Tonigil said. Bergil and I glared at him as Éowyn left the hallway.  
  
"Well, what did I do wrong?" Tonigil asked us in surprise.  
  
"Just shut that big hole in your mouth and let's get to work" I said as I dragged him into the bedroom. I told you Tonigil was cute when he wasn't annoying.  
  
Eäriel was lying wide-awake on the bed when we came in. For once, I was quite thankful she wasn't asleep. If she had been asleep, and if we'd woken her up, she would have ended up being so cranky and fussy.  
  
"Aww, she's so adorable," Bergil said as he peered at her and began talking baby talk. This was so annoying, so Tonigil and I had to gag him.  
  
"I hate it when people do that" I said as I watched Bergil struggle with the gag in his mouth amid Eäriel's chuckling.  
  
"You think that's quite funny, don't you?" Tonigil said to Eäriel as he began to tickle her. I laughed as I sat beside Eäriel.  
  
Before I knew it, I felt something warm, sticky and wet on my dress. I looked down to see a creamy liquid on my front. I just learned a lesson the hard way: Never tickle a baby after it finishes feeding.  
  
"Gross!" I yelled.  
  
"Niliwen!" Tonigil warned me as he wiped Eäriel's mouth and the blanket while Bergil began laughing his head off at me.  
  
"What happened?" Éowyn asked nervously as she came in hurriedly.  
  
"Looks like Niliwen learned a little lesson today" Tonigil said.  
  
"Does Eäriel do this all the time?" I complained as I got up.  
  
"Babies can't help it" Tonigil said.  
  
Suddenly, Eäriel began to whimper. Éowyn promptly set Elboron on the bed and picked up Eäriel and tried to soothe her.  
  
"Did you make her sick, Niliwen?" Bergil asked meekly.  
  
"I think she's just feeling too warm. Besides, I was going to wash her up anyway" Éowyn said as she brought Eäriel out of the room. Now we were stuck with Elboron.  
  
I knew better than to tickle him this time, so Tonigil, Bergil and I decided to take Elboron out to the garden a while (with Éowyn's permission, of course). While we were sitting outside, I went to the front garden, just in time to receive a letter, addressed to Faramir, that came from Legolas Greenleaf the elf, from South Ithilien.  
  
"Another letter came?" Bergil asked as I returned. Tonigil had gone indoors for a while.  
  
"Well, what do you think I'm holding?" I said. Suddenly, I felt another hand holding the envelope I was clutching. I looked and saw that Elboron had grabbed the letter.  
  
"Hey, let go" I said as I tried to pry his fingers off. Elboron only gripped the envelope tighter.  
  
Suddenly, a bee flew near us. Yelling, I swatted it away from Elboron, who began to wail.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Bergil asked in annoyance.  
  
"There's a bee around here. It could've stung Elboron," I said as I tried to calm the screaming baby.  
  
"Sure there is one" Bergil said as he lay back on the ground.  
  
As I picked up Elboron and tried to rock him (and he just cried more), I noticed the bee on Bergil's head.  
  
"Bergil! The bee is on your hair" I hissed.  
  
"You're pulling my leg Niliwen" Bergil said as he turned his head from side to side. Soon, he yowled in pain.  
  
"What's going on here?" Éowyn asked as she came out of the house with Eäriel in tow. Tonigil also came running out via a side door.  
  
I quickly explained the whole situation and amazingly, Elboron began to calm down.  
  
"Owwww" Bergil complained.  
  
"Look kid, let's go inside and we'll do something about that sting" Tonigil said as he and Bergil left the garden.  
  
"A letter came, and I have to bring it to Minas Tirith right away in time for a meeting this afternoon. With your leave, may I go to the city now?" I said to Éowyn.  
  
"Don't be too long," Éowyn said to me. I knew that she needed some help handling her household and her children at the same time. '  
  
"I won't," I said as I walked into the house, only to crash into Tonigil.  
  
"Ouch! You're such a klutz!" I yelled at him.  
  
"If you want one, look in the mirror" Tonigil muttered as he stepped back.  
  
"Sorry about that" I said apologetically. "I didn't mean to snap" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry too. Where are you off to?" he asked me.  
  
"Minas Tirith" I said.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Tonigil said as he took my hand.  
  
I gently pulled my hand away. "No, you have to stay here awhile while I'm gone. Éowyn needs help, and so does Bergil. You're a healer, and your place for a short, short while is here. I'm in service of the Lord and Lady of Ithilien, and I must do my duty" I said. I was surprised to hear such a speech out of my mouth.  
  
Tonigil chuckled. "You're a healer too," he said.  
  
"At times" I smiled at him as he made way for me to pass.  
  
I arrived in the city not very long after. I quickly made my way up to the White Tower, and to the Steward's study. Faramir was there, working on some translations. He wasn't too surprised to see me there.  
  
"Good day Niliwen. Did the letter arrive?" Faramir greeted as I came in.  
  
"It did. Well, it's been quite an interesting time in Emyn Arnen. Don't worry, we're all fine, except perhaps for Bergil but he'll be fine if Tonigil took good care of the bee sting" I said.  
  
"Is that so? Tell Éowyn I'll try to be home before dark. How much am I missing back there?" Faramir said lightly. He'd only been away for but five hours.  
  
"A lot. But just enjoy it while your children are still small. As young as they are, they sure can cause a ruckus. And also hope that they don't grow up to be as clumsy as I am! I have to get going now," I said as I made my way to the door.  
  
A long day still stretched ahead of all of us. But just as I knew by now, there was no such thing as a dull or ordinary day in Ithilien.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! Well, don't worry, the next time Niliwen decides to write, everybody is around say.three to four months older. That means more laughs! Well, do review this chapter. Till next time! 


	10. The First Time

A/N: Sorry this took forever. Vacation and shopping got to me. Anyway, you all know what I own, so let's get on with it. Please review.  
  
The First Time  
  
October that year was rather eventful for all of us on both sides of the Anduin. Prince Eldarion of Gondor had just celebrated his first birthday, and was starting to speak and walk. And in August, King Éomer and Queen Lothíriel of Rohan were blessed with a son named Elfwine. The young prince, who had been born around a month earlier than expected, was a spitting image of his father. Despite his small size and his parents' initial worry, he was growing as fine as could be, and as time wore on, there was less worry over him.  
  
As for Elboron and Eäriel, they were now very lively and active, and they were quite a force to be reckoned with at their tender age. As for Bergil, Tonigil, Elaniwel, and I, we were doing fine, though we couldn't always act immature anymore.  
  
This new lesson came into play one noontime in Emyn Arnen when Éowyn was feeding the children. While Eäriel fussed more at night, Elboron was proving to be a stubborn and picky eater.  
  
Éowyn had turned her back a while to find something to clean up Elboron's mess, leaving me, Elboron, and a bowl of mashed vegetables and a spoon. Eäriel was napping on a sofa nearby, having finished eating quickly.  
  
I looked intently at the bowl of food and decided to try something. I picked up the spoon, loaded it with vegetables and held it up in front of Elboron.  
  
"Come on, why don't you be a good boy, and please eat your food" I cooed as I tried to make him eat. He instead closed his mouth tighter and made a face.  
  
Then inspiration struck me. "Bron! Look up!" I said excitedly. Elboron looked up, and his mouth dropped open. I quickly put the spoon in, and Elboron looked at me in shock. He quickly spit his food out at me, and it got everywhere.  
  
"Elboron!" I exclaimed in surprise when I felt the food splatter on my clothes. Just then, Éowyn came in with a knowing look on her face.  
  
"And you said it was easy to try to make kids eat" she said nonchalantly as she wiped up her son. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to try something else to make him even try the vegetables" she continued wearily.  
  
I could tell that she was slightly frustrated. Her mother was no longer around to give her advice on such matters. And though Faramir was always very loving and supportive towards Éowyn, he wasn't always home to help, since his duty as Steward often kept him away from home for long hours.  
  
"Do you need some help?" I asked. Éowyn nodded. I quickly got a rag and began to clean up some of the mess on the floor. A while later, I heard some knocks on the door.  
  
"Niliwen!" Bergil chirped from outside. I looked up and bit my lip. I'd promised Bergil that I'd take him to the City for a while.  
  
"If you're going to go out, don't be out too long," Éowyn told me.  
  
"Is it me or is Faramir's gift of perceiving minds rubbing off on you? Anyway, I won't get into accidents, I swear!" I joked. Éowyn laughed and so did Elboron.  
  
"Just be back in about a couple of hours" she said to me. As I walked out towards the door, I tripped on the doormat. I looked back and saw Éowyn wince. So much for no accidents.  
  
  
  
"You're giving Faramir and Éowyn a head start at taking care of teenagers" Elaniwel said to me some time later that afternoon. The two of us, along with Bergil, were sitting on a few rocks at the fork of two paths in the hills. One path led down to the City, the other led to the Steward's house.  
  
"Am not! Besides, I'm not a child anymore," I said in protest. Just then, we saw Tonigil walking up the path, with a pad of paper.  
  
"Mister Tonigil! What are you writing?" Bergil asked.  
  
"Probably medical prescriptions," I sniggered underneath my breath.  
  
"You look so adorable when you snigger, Niliwen" Tonigil said to me. I had to slap myself at what he said. Did he just pay me a compliment?!!  
  
"Can I see what you're writing?" I asked.  
  
"No" Tonigil replied.  
  
"Please!" I begged.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you're groveling at his feet. Reminds me a bit of the way Eldarion asks to be carried," Bergil said.  
  
"Oh, I have to get going back to the house. Éowyn is really going to let me have it if I'm not back!" I said as I remembered my orders.  
  
"Mind if we come?" Bergil asked.  
  
"No, as long as you all clear out before Ioreth and Beregond arrange a manhunt for the three of you," I replied.  
  
"Oh, she'll never suspect me. I'll just say I was out picking herbs," Elaniwel said confidently. Recently, she'd been made the student of the Warden of the Houses of Healing, since she among all the young workers was most gifted with the gift of healing.  
  
When we arrived back at the house, we found Éowyn in the stables, looking like she'd just come from a ride.  
  
"Caught you there, my lady" I said as I stepped in.  
  
"I was just out for a very short ride. It's been sometime since I've ridden a horse," she admitted.  
  
"Last week was sometime?" Bergil piped up.  
  
"Anyway, your father volunteered to take charge for a while and watch the twins. Now if only Faramir were home, then perhaps---"Éowyn began.  
  
"You'd go sparring with him?" I asked.  
  
"Speaking about sparring, how is your archery coming along, Niliwen?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"Not good enough to join the rangers of Ithilien, I'm afraid" I said somberly.  
  
Suddenly, we heard a yell from upstairs. We all rushed up, and we found Beregond, holding his hand.  
  
"Eäriel bit me. She bites awfully hard" Beregond said through clenched teeth when we approached him.  
  
"She bit you?" Éowyn asked in surprise as she rushed into her room. She emerged a while later carrying both her children.  
  
"Eäriel is cutting a tooth! I can't believe it!" Éowyn said excitedly.  
  
"So is Elboron-OUCH!" I said, just before my fingers found their way into Elboron's mouth.  
  
"He's definitely cutting teeth. And they twins are going to be a bit fussy" Elaniwel said as I rubbed my fingers.  
  
After Elaniwel gave Éowyn some advice on how to deal with the minor problems that teething brought about, we found ourselves having tea outdoors.  
  
"I don't know which of us the biggest worrywart is: Arwen, Lothíriel or myself" Éowyn said lightly as she smoothed down Eäriel's unruly hair.  
  
"Well, your sister-in-law can't help worrying about her child" Beregond said.  
  
"I talked to the King and Queen, and they weren't so worried about Eldarion. It seems as if the young prince has taken a liking to the stars as of late," I said.  
  
"Ah yes. Arwen told me about that. And Eldarion's ears have that elven-shape to them, and everyday, he looks more and more like his father," Éowyn said.  
  
"Well, Elboron has your hair, but he's got his father's expression," Elaniwel noted.  
  
"And Eäriel has dark hair, but Faramir swears that her eyes are more like mine," Éowyn said.  
  
"I can't tell" Tonigil said as he watched me trying to make Eäriel laugh by making faces. Suddenly, Eäriel cried at one of my facial expressions.  
  
"I think you overdid it," Beregond laughed.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make her cry" I said apologetically as I tried to calm down the little girl.  
  
"It happens. Besides, I think it's a bit of gas" Éowyn said as I handed Eäriel to her.  
  
"Niliwen, perhaps you're better off as a counselor than as a healer or babysitter," Tonigil advised. I shrugged at this. I liked writing and languages, but I also liked children, and they also liked me, if I wasn't accidentally making them cry.  
  
Later that evening, while Éowyn and I were passing time in the living room, we heard the door open. To our surprise, it was Faramir. These days, we saw very little of him.  
  
"Good evening, my lord" I said rather formally when I met him at the door.  
  
"Please don't be so formal, Niliwen. Is Éowyn still awake?" he said to me.  
  
"Most certainly. I missed you, Faramir," Éowyn said as she went up to him.  
  
"I was gone but a day, my love. But even then, it was too long," Faramir said as he embraced Éowyn affectionately. I knew that under these circumstances, he wanted nothing more than to stay at home and be with his family, most especially his wife.  
  
"Do you want to see our children?" Éowyn asked him, and I could sense the pride in her voice when she said "our children".  
  
I withdrew from the room and went to my own chamber. As I readied myself to go to sleep, I found a piece of folded paper on the nightstand. It read:  
  
"To hear your laugh again, and see your smile underneath your brown hair, is a joy to me. Till tomorrow, my dear Niliwen"  
  
I gasped at this. It couldn't be----Tonigil?! This was his handwriting, I knew. And he's the only person who complimented me on my smile!  
  
I tumbled onto my bed and tried to block off the possibilities. Morning would bring clearer answers, I hoped. Me and Tonigil...sounded pretty absurd at the moment. The thought of it made me shudder with fear, and perhaps delight.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I got it up before Christmas! I'm going on a one-week sabbatical, and I'll be back in January. Send a review! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 


	11. Revelations in the City

A/N: This is going to be funny I hope. I'm thankful to all of you who reviewed and I'm unleashing this belated New Year's present. Yes, I was pursued by plot bunnies even while holing up at a beach. Oh well, you all know what I own and do not. Let's go!  
  
Revelations In the City  
  
I woke up the next day feeling rather queer. Did I just get my first love letter the day before? Or was Tonigil jesting? These questions nagged at me even as I worked with Éowyn in the Houses of Healing the next morning.  
  
"You seem awfully distracted Niliwen" Éowyn said to me the next day.  
  
"What? I was just thinking about umm, something" I said.  
  
"Well, make sure that you don't get lost in your reverie too long, since there's an important meeting later at the White Tower. Also, my brother is going to be there, along with his family" Éowyn said.  
  
"Lothíriel and Elfwine were able to travel?" I said in surprise.  
  
"Apparently that's what it seems. They won't be staying with us though this time" Éowyn continued.  
  
"Good day ladies!" I heard a dreaded voice say. I looked to see Tonigil come in, looking as boyish and as handsome as ever. But I tried to ignore him despite the strange fact that I was feeling a bit funny.  
  
"Good morning" Éowyn greeted.  
  
"How's your day, Niliwen?" Tonigil asked me friendlily. I looked up at him, and I think there must've been a blush on my cheeks.  
  
"Fine" I said curtly as I left the room.  
  
"You know Niliwen, he was talking to Lord Faramir this morning in the study room in the Citadel" Ioreth told me.  
  
"What's that to me?" I asked.  
  
"He was asking the Steward for some advice. Those things such as how did he know that he was really in love, and matters such as that" Ioreth replied.  
  
"I have as much interest in Tonigil as much as the Anduin is dry" I said. But honestly, I was feeling a bit unsure of myself here.  
  
Then Bergil and Elaniwel made their appearance, carrying Elboron and Eäriel. "I was sent down here to look for you and Lady Éowyn" Bergil said mildly.  
  
"The meeting has begun?" I asked as I took Elboron from him.  
  
"Well, we have to hurry" Bergil said. I sighed, since meetings never started on time.  
  
As much as I wanted to stay in the Houses, Éowyn insisted that we go early, since she wanted to see her nephew. When we arrived at the Court of the Fountain, I saw Éomer and Lothíriel, holding their son Elfwine, sitting by the fountain.  
  
"Good morning, your majesty!" I hailed them. Éomer and Lothíriel got up and went towards us. I noticed that the King of Rohan looked a little bit older than when I saw him last.  
  
"Éowyn!" Éomer greeted as he embraced his sister. "It's good to see you again" he continued as Lothíriel handed him the baby.  
  
"I know, dear brother. I'm glad to see all of you are well" Éowyn said.  
  
"It's a blessing that we could all be here" Lothíriel said as she hugged Éowyn.  
  
"So this is your son? He really looks like Éomer!" Éowyn said as she took a look at her nephew as he looked up at his father.  
  
"Your son looks like you too, but he has my cousin's eyes" Lothíriel said as she looked at Elboron, who was tugging at my hair.  
  
"While your niece looks like my brother-in-law" Éomer added as he peered at Eäriel, who was in Éowyn's arms.  
  
After some small talk, we all went up into the Tower, into the Hall of Kings, where King Elessar and his own family were waiting for us, along with the Steward, and the Prince of Dol Amroth.  
  
Honestly, after they all got down to "serious business" as my friends and I would call it, I got a bit bored. Soon, Beregond and Bergil joined us, since Beregond had a report to give about the White Company.  
  
"Niliwen, didn't you go to North Ithilien a few days ago?" Beregond asked me.  
  
"I did, and here's my report" I said quite calmly, but inside, I was a wreck.  
  
"Will the Prince of Ithilien and any other people concerned here give any reports concerning the state of affairs in Ithilien?" I heard a lord from Lossarnarch ask.  
  
Faramir and Beregond gave their reports, and motioned for me to speak. I felt a horde of butterflies in my stomach as I got up. The whole thing was too much for me: giving a report, taking care of things in Emyn Arnen, the way I was feeling for Tonigil.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, on my back. Everyone was looking at me in surprise and concern. But I swear, all the children in the room looked more amused.  
  
"Are you quite well, lady?" I heard Imrahil ask politely. I got up and straightened out my dress, and cleared my throat.  
  
"Yes I'm well, your highness" I answered. "Anyway, before I fainted back there." I began.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who are you?" I heard a lady rudely ask.  
  
"She's Niliwen, a counselor of mine in the White Company" Beregond answered.  
  
"Perhaps she is ill" someone said.  
  
"I'm fine, as I said" I retorted before I began my report. Shaking, I sat down quickly after finishing.  
  
  
  
"That didn't kill you, Niliwen" Faramir said to me later after the meeting. The Steward, the Lady of Ithilien, the King of Gondor, Queen Arwen, the King of Rohan, Queen Lothíriel, Beregond and I were in the gardens, simply to talk about various matters. Éowyn had left her children and her nephew under Elaniwel and Ioreth's care.  
  
"You're used to speaking in public. I'm not" I retorted.  
  
"Actually, my skills still need a bit of practice. I believe Éowyn could do one better" Faramir said bashfully.  
  
"My love, you're not as dreadful at that task as you think you are" Éowyn said affectionately to her husband.  
  
"Niliwen!" I heard Tonigil's voice pierce the quiet. I felt like ducking. He was the reason I was so nervous!  
  
"Well Niliwen, is that your sweetheart?" Beregond teased me.  
  
"I am not that involved with him!" I hissed.  
  
"Who's he?" Lothíriel asked.  
  
"A healer in the Houses of Healing" Éowyn answered and she looked slyly at me. I honestly believe that she is starting to get that uncanny gift of perceiving minds. Did her grandmother, Morwen of Lossarnarch, have that gift? I'll never know.  
  
"Ah, young love" Beregond sighed. I knew he was a widower. Poor man, his wife died giving birth to Bergil.  
  
"Tonigil!" I muttered as I went out of the garden and bumped into him, literally.  
  
"I heard you fainted" he said to me.  
  
"Who told you?" I asked.  
  
"A lackey" Tonigil answered.  
  
"Look, I have to get back to my work now" I said. I didn't want to get involved, though a part of me wanted to. Was this the way Éowyn felt for Faramir at some point early on in their friendship?  
  
When I returned, everyone else had left except for Beregond. "How was your tryst?' he asked me.  
  
"Fine" I said stonily. Why was everyone thinking Tonigil and I were a couple?  
  
  
  
That question haunted me. Why, why I kept asking. I *didn't* even think he was all that handsome. Sure, Tonigil and I were childhood pals, but then, he was going to be that, and that was all.  
  
I thought of this again as I lay on the grass. I put my hand down on the ground and I felt something hairy and itchy on the grass!  
  
"Aaaackkk!" I screeched as I jumped off the ground and ran around the garden. A horribly hairy, disgusting green caterpillar was on my hand! I tried to flick it off my wrist. But I felt the dreaded itch begin to act up and I began jumping up and down wildly to shake it off.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Beregond asked me, since he had his back turned.  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!' I screamed.  
  
"Calm down!" Beregond said sternly as he got a twig to scrape the caterpillar off my hand. The little beastie got on the twig and miraculously landed on Beregond's arm, which was not covered by his tunic.  
  
"Umm, Niliwen" Beregond said as the bug began to crawl up his arm. I tried to swipe the critter away, only to have it fly in the air.  
  
"What happened out there?" Faramir asked, and he moved to the side just in time to dodge the caterpillar that came in his direction. Perhaps the rangers weren't kidding when he said his life was charmed.  
  
  
  
"For a while, we all thought that a dreadful accident had happened to you" Éowyn said later to Beregond and I as she and Ioreth readied the itch remedy back in the Houses of Healing.  
  
"You wouldn't want that to happen when you have a handsome prince waiting for your hand" Ioreth teased me.  
  
"He's not my lover or betrothed or anything like that" I muttered. Éowyn opened her mouth as if to speak, but she seemed to decide against it and went back to sorting through a chest of herbs.  
  
After a lot of fuss and querying, I was able to escape the Houses of Healing and I went out to the Court of the Fountain. It was peaceful there, and a cool wind was blowing. I felt at peace..till I noticed some girls giggling, looking at me, then at the White Tree. I went around curiously to the other side, and I nearly fainted at what I saw.  
  
At least it was written on parchment, not carved on the tree itself. Otherwise King Elessar would have the perpetrator's head.  
  
"Niliwen loves Tonigil!" was written in bold letters on a piece of parchment that looked like it came from.the study room. Uh-oh!  
  
"Niliwen!" I heard Faramir call. I knew I was going to get it if I didn't have a rational explanation for this!  
  
"What happened?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Did you take any parchment from my desk by any chance today? I need a sheet of it, and I know there was one on the table this morning" Faramir said to me as he reached where I was standing.  
  
"No, my lord" I replied courteously. Then I noticed Faramir was looking at the sign on the tree. I blushed and tried to hide my embarrassment.  
  
"I didn't write that" I said.  
  
"I know you didn't. Your handwriting is not that much of a scrawl" Faramir said as he took the sign off. Maybe he was too late, since the whole court might've seen it.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone! I'm not interested in him, I know I am not" I babbled.  
  
"Your eyes betray you" he told me. I was puzzled at this. Was there more to me than I thought??  
  
  
  
A/N: Short I know. But the torture is just beginning for Niliwen! Don't worry, she will warm up soon enough, and the whole gang will get off her case. Please review! I really need those reviews! 


	12. Mayhem by the Beach

A/N: Finally I got to writing this. I've been swamped with all sorts of stuff, but this idea just STUCK! I hope you like it. Please review. I do not own anything Tolkien made here.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mayhem By the Sea  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- That night, after that extremely embarrassing incident, I learned my troubles were just beginning. It all began while at dinner that evening. Everybody was there, except for the one person I was planning to skin alive when I laid my eyes on him.  
  
"How long will you be here, brother?" I heard Éowyn ask Éomer as I and the other attendants were filling up the cups.  
  
"About two or three months at the most" the King of Rohan answered.  
  
"I'm going to have to return to Dol Amroth pretty soon. Perhaps your majesties, and the Steward would like to visit along with your families of course" Imrahil announced.  
  
The King and Queen of Gondor locked eyes. It seemed as if somehow, one could perceive the other's mind. Finally Aragorn spoke. "My queen and I would be delighted" he said.  
  
"We'll go" Lothíriel chimed in before Éomer could say anything. Now all eyes were on the Prince and the Princess of Ithilien. Before either Faramir or Éowyn could say a word, Beregond came rushing in out of breath.  
  
"Your majesty! Masters Legolas and Gimli, along with the Queen's brothers and Masters Peregrin and Meriadoc have arrived" he announced, and I thought he was going asphyxiate on the spot since he was so hot and flushed. Aragorn got up to tell him what to do, leaving the rest of us in silent delight.  
  
"I didn't know they'd be coming" Faramir said in wonder. After a short time, the newcomers followed Aragorn back in the hall. After the usual greetings, courtesies, and teasing, everybody was seated back at the table.  
  
"So how have things been for you, Elladan?" Arwen asked her older brother.  
  
"Rivendell just isn't the same without you and Estel causing a racket here and there" the elf answered. After Imrahil told them of his impending departure, a light suddenly came in Merry's eyes.  
  
"Did you say we can go to Dol Amroth?" the hobbit asked.  
  
"I did. It is fine with me, "the Prince replied.  
  
"What do you say?" Pippin asked his companions.  
  
"I want to see the sea, but I won't go over it yet" Legolas said.  
  
"If it means adventure, then I'm all for it" Elrohir agreed.  
  
"Hmph! If it means sailing then I'm unsure about it" Gimli muttered.  
  
"Quite on the contrary, because in fact because we'll be going on horseback. Unless the ladies here believe otherwise" Imrahil said.  
  
"I think my children and I can manage" Éowyn smiled. I knew she was going to take this as a challenge.  
  
"What do you say?" Elrohir asked his companions. They all nodded, even Gimli, though the dwarf seemed to be rather reluctant.  
  
"Éowyn, are you quite sure about this?" Faramir asked his wife.  
  
"I don't want you to miss all the fun. Besides, when was the last time you went there?" Éowyn said.  
  
"Will two days be enough time to ready yourselves?" Imrahil asked.  
  
"That will do" Aragorn answered.  
  
I felt like fainting, and I almost choked on my own glass of wine. It looked like my troubles were just beginning. Unless of course, some things were made possible however that was becoming unlikely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Couldn't have you or Faramir asked Beregond to come?" I asked Éowyn two days later as she locked the door of the house. It was twilight; the sun hadn't risen yet over the hills of Emyn Arnen, but we had to be on our way. I was holding Elboron, and my shirt was already stained with drool. Faramir had taken Eäriel and had gone ahead to Minas Tirith an hour ago to see to some matters.  
  
"Bergil is going to his grandfather's house to spend time with his cousins and Beregond is busy training two newcomers to the White Company. You know that" Éowyn replied as she yanked the key out of the keyhole.  
  
"How about Elaniwel?" I pressed on.  
  
"The Warden is still training her. She cannot leave the Houses until next month at the very least" Éowyn said as we began walking down the paths. "I think you might like a change of scenery,"  
  
We walked in silence for the rest of the way, till we arrived in Minas Tirith and went slowly up to the gate. When we arrived, the sky was pink, orange and gold, and our party was gathering by the wall.  
  
I handed Elboron to his mother and went to take a look at who was coming. Aside from those aforementioned, Elfhelm the Marshal was joining us, without a doubt as a traveling companion to Éomer. It was good to see an old friend coming along. Just when I was about to get back to Faramir and Éowyn, I saw the one person I did not want to see.  
  
"Tonigil? What are you doing here?" I gasped and my jaw nearly fell to the ground at the sight of him.  
  
"King Elessar asked me to accompany him and his family" he told me sheepishly.  
  
"This has to be a bad dream" I blurted.  
  
"It sure isn't Niliwen" he said confidently.  
  
"Are you two going or what?" I heard Pippin call. I ran as fast as I could from Tonigil and rejoined the group. This was the very reason why I wanted to play sick today!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remind me again to douse myself in the fountain and catch a chill before any major expedition. On the second day of our ride, this is what transpired.  
  
"I'll take care of Elboron" Faramir told me one afternoon during a rest stop as I tried to keep the infant from eating anything he saw.  
  
"Are you sure? He bit me several times" I said as I handed the child over. The Steward looked at me in amusement.  
  
"He can't help it if it he's got his mother's spirit" he pointed out.  
  
"You were the one who whispered poetry in her ear" I retorted as I went off to get some privacy. This trip was getting crazy, what with the sons of Elrond and Legolas singing snatches of old and new lays. Pippin and Merry had mild hangovers from the pints that they'd drunk the previous night, but this did little to ensure stealth in the party.  
  
"If we make good time, we can get to Dol Amroth by tomorrow night" Imrahil informed us as we all mounted our steeds again.  
  
"That would involve traveling at night at the rate we're going" Lothíriel said.  
  
"Then in two days" Imrahil said resignedly.  
  
"In the meantime, we can go have some fun" Pippin said as he spurred his pony on to catch up with us. I knew someone should've allowed the hobbits to share horses with others in the group. When Pippin wasn't lagging behind, Merry was getting lost in the woods.  
  
"What's with all the gloom around here? Why don't we have some laughter?" Gimli suggested. It was good to see he wanted to laugh. He'd been in a bad mood for a good part of the day since he had to be tied to his horse.  
  
"The sound of wind does not matter, as long as I could hear your laughter" Tonigil said and he winked at me. I thought I was going to fall off my horse.  
  
Next thing I knew though, I was on my back, looking straight up into Arwen's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked me concernedly. I managed to nod as I got up, with twigs and leaves all over my clothing.  
  
"Next time, we should tie Niliwen to the horse" Legolas joked. I shot him a dirty glare, which only made the elf convulse in laughter all the more, causing him to slip off his own mount.  
  
"Make that three days" Faramir laughed as he watched the elf jump back on his horse.  
  
"You've fallen off your horse at least once haven't you?" Éowyn asked him.  
  
"Ten times actually" Imrahil piped up. Faramir turned crimson at this.  
  
"I can't believe you kept count, father" Lothíriel giggled.  
  
"I have a pretty good memory, even at my age" Imrahil said.  
  
"That was a pretty amusing rhyme, Master Tonigil" Merry told my worst enemy.  
  
"It helps when you have the best inspirations" Tonigil said.  
  
"Don't any of you have any poetry? The woods here are fair indeed and they should be of adequate inspiration" Pippin begged.  
  
"Not as fair as the forests of Ithilien" Legolas said wistfully.  
  
"The glades of Ithilien so wild yet so fair, pale beside the lady with golden hair" Faramir recited all of a sudden.  
  
Éowyn laughed to herself at this sudden display of affection. I was almost about to fall off my horse again, this time from laughing.  
  
"I know you recite poetry to her, but not in public for the Valar's sake!" I managed to say.  
  
"They've done worse, I heard" Arwen said. I almost squirmed in my saddle since I knew what she was alluding to. The day that Faramir had proposed to Éowyn as they stood on the walls of Minas Tirith, I had to endure the sight of them kissing. Blast that my window faced the walls! Admittedly though, it was a bit sweet. Must stop fantasizing!  
  
"Did I ever tell any of you what exactly Éomer did when I told him about my engagement?" Éowyn said wickedly.  
  
"It seems you and Faramir get pleasure out of this sort of thing" Éomer sighed.  
  
"I have never heard your version of the story," Lothíriel said.  
  
"Well, it was the day after the coronation at Minas Tirith, and I had woken up early. I went out to the garden, as had been my practice for sometime. Faramir was there, and we talked, till Éomer caught us together," Éowyn said.  
  
"Anyway, his eyes widened and his mouth just hung open. The next thing I knew, he'd casually joined us, until he noticed that Faramir had my hand in his. Well, he jumped to conclusions, but he was awfully right on target. The next thing I knew, Éomer was yelling in Rohirric about how fast things had gone, about how un-courtly our behavior had been, and stuff like that. It was rather scary at first, till in his yelling he slipped into a nice huge puddle of mud"  
  
Some of us had begun to laugh pretty hard at the idea of Éomer dirtying himself in that manner. I was wondering whether another rest stop was inevitable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Two days later, we arrived in Dol Amroth with the rising of the sun. The dawn had turned the castle and the sea golden. It was a perfect picture, sort of reminding me of tales of Numenor and Valinor.  
  
As we walked up to the gates, I felt the cool sea breeze blow. I made a mental note to go for a dip later, as the water looked particularly wholesome, especially near the cliffs.  
  
"Umm, Niliwen" Elfhelm said to me as we entered.  
  
"What?" I asked curtly.  
  
"Do you know how to speak Elvish?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, here in Dol Amroth, as my lord Faramir tells me, they speak the Common tongue here mostly. Though many here know the elven-tongue, the former is used more often in conversation" I said, trying to sound informed.  
  
"The stable boys were just asking" he said as he rejoined King Éomer. I knew then that I still had a reputation in Edoras.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later, at about nine or so in the morning, I simply told Éowyn I was going out. I didn't tell her though I was planning to go to the cliffs and take a look at what was there.  
  
Though I was wearing a thick cotton chemise and set of drawers, the water felt cold as I jumped in. I swam quickly to the side of the cliffs, where the water was particularly deep. I had been splashing and exploring for a while then I caught sight of Tonigil frantically waving at me from the top of the cliff.  
  
"What?" I called to him. He began pointing behind me crazily and he seemed to be yelling something. Thinking it was one of his usual pranks, I swam on, till I turned around and saw a huge black fin sticking out of the water!  
  
Screaming, I swam to shore and ran up to the castle, all dripping wet. Unfortunately, I crashed right into Faramir, Éowyn, Éomer and Lothíriel, who were coming back from the old study.  
  
"Blazes, woman! What has gotten into you?" Éomer bellowed.  
  
"T-t-there's-s a-a s-shark!" I trembled.  
  
Faramir and Lothíriel looked like they were going to laugh. "Seriously!" I said.  
  
"No Niliwen, it's just that nobody ever told you. The water near the cliffs is off-limits during autumn. By the way, nice undergarments" Lothíriel said. I wanted Mandos to whisk me away there and then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I finally got enough courage to face them again, I found everybody sitting out on the beach, at a safe distance from the edge of the cliff. I sat at the edge of the group, till Éowyn motioned for me to join them.  
  
"You were sitting too close to the edge" she told me as I came up.  
  
I shrugged, looking at where I'd once sat. "I don't want to face that shark again. By the way, how did you know about the shark?" I asked Faramir.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Imrahil said.  
  
Faramir laughed shamefacedly. "The tale is hardly more delicate than that of the Lady of Ithilien" he said.  
  
"It must also be worth hearing if the recollection can make you laugh" Éowyn said. "Consider it as practice for the times when you'll be telling our children some tales"  
  
Faramir took a deep breath and began his story.  
  
"I was a child of about four summers when my father allowed my mother to bring Boromir and me to Dol Amroth for a month. My brother was about nine years of age , so my mother, who had already begun to sicken then, told him to watch me for a few hours or so while she rested after our downriver journey,"  
  
"As my brother and I walked, we espied a spring chicken that had gotten loose from the coop. Boromir lured the chicken with some corn he'd found on the ship, and upon catching the fowl, he handed it to me. I followed him out to the cliff, and we stood at the very edge," Faramir said, glancing to the cliff, as if he could somehow still see his brother standing there. I guess Faramir could, because I could also somehow picture it.  
  
Éowyn reached for his hand. "Do continue" she asked.  
  
"Very well then. So we stood there, and he wondered aloud how deep it was. He meant it as a joke, he explained years later, that I should toss the bird over" Faramir continued.  
  
"You didn't!" I gasped. Faramir shook his head.  
  
"I did, and the chicken was halfway down, when suddenly something leaped in the air. Boromir yelled and I was too shocked to even scream. The chicken for some reason heard us, or saw whatever it was that came out of the water and began flapping frantically. I don't know how it did it, but it flew upwards, effectively dodging the behemoth"  
  
"'Shark!' my brother called. I paid him no heed. I was just watching the monster as if I was expecting the wave that engulfed Numenor to swallow it up. The next thing I knew, the chicken had flown straight at me and was on the verge of pecking my eyes out. It might've if Boromir did not intervene. By then, the servant who worked at the poultry yard had noticed that one chicken was missing and had come out to investigate,"  
  
"He began to yell at us in Elvish, asking what we, the Steward's sons, were doing stealing chickens. He was yelling loud enough to wake up everybody, and before we knew it, grandfather and mother came out of the castle. They were amused when they found out. But I can't say the same for my father" Faramir concluded with a rather wry smile.  
  
Silence reigned over all of us. I for one was stunned. The thought that Faramir had done something that crazy as a child was hard to believe. I knew Éowyn and Éomer shared a peculiar sense of humor. The disturbing part though was that Faramir's sense of humor was also along the same lines.  
  
I looked at Tonigil and he smiled at me. I realized I owed my life to that idiot. Either that or I'd be shark bait.  
  
"Any more stories?" Pippin asked. It looked like it was going to be a LONG vacation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Haha! I hoped you liked it. Well, if you give me any ideas in your reviews for stories that Niliwen can mention in her next entry, I'd be glad to include them. Just say who's going to narrate okay? I'll take care of the rest. Wish me luck in my school play this Thursday! Send a review! Namarie for now. 


	13. Time To find a Better Mousetrap

A/N: Alright, here we go again! I hope you liked the previous chapter. Did any of you notice what little poetry there was in there (I just couldn't resist putting down those strange couplets). Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter out of the Dol Amroth trip. We'll be sticking around there till the next chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's Time to Find a Better Mousetrap  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Two weeks into the Dol Amroth trip and I still hadn't lived down my humiliation on the first day. Of course, the trouble was just beginning, as always is the case.  
  
It all began at a most ungodly hour in the morning. I should mention that the guest lodgings were scattered throughout the castle. My tiny room faced the sea, and it was right beside Faramir and Éowyn's room, which was to the left of mine. Aragorn and Arwen took the room to my right, and to their right was my worst, but cutest enemy. (I absolutely refuse to refer to him by name after his antics). The children, since they were still so small, stayed with their parents.  
  
After an exhausting day, I was only too happy to sleep. It must've been about cockcrow or so when a piercing scream right outside my chamber door woke me up.  
  
"What in Arda is going on?" I wondered as I groggily padded to the door. I opened it to find a maid, who looked at least two years my senior, clinging onto a nearby pillar for dear life with a goblet in her hand. Her hair was standing on end, and she was shuddering as if she'd seen an orc corpse.  
  
"T-t-there w-was a-a m-mouse!" she stammered when she caught sight of me and set the goblet down somewhere.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "And you had to wake up half of Dol Amroth just for a mouse?!" I said in exasperation.  
  
"Niliwen, what happened?" Éowyn asked as she opened her door and peered out.  
  
"I didn't do anything, my lady" I explained.  
  
"I am so sorry for waking you, Lady of Ithilien. But I saw a mouse here in the passage," the maid apologized profusely as she scurried off, weaving a little bit. Just then, Queen Arwen, holding her son, emerged from her room.  
  
"You heard the scream?" Éowyn asked her friend. The elf nodded as she allowed Eldarion to have a seat on a nearby chest.  
  
"Loud and clear" Arwen agreed, stroking her baby's hair.  
  
Suddenly, a baby's cry came from Éowyn's chambers. Quickly, Éowyn rushed in to see what happened, leaving me at Arwen's mercy.  
  
I shook my head. "After all Éowyn and Faramir have tried to do, Eäriel still fusses at night for some reason" I muttered.  
  
Arwen looked at me. "Just wait till you're a mother, Niliwen" she warned me.  
  
"Your majesty" I said in a tired voice. "I doubt I'll even be a wife, much less a mother"  
  
"Isn't Tonigil quite enamored by you already?" Arwen teased me. I turned crimson at this.  
  
"I'd rather kiss an orc" I retorted. Arwen chuckled and she turned to her son, just in time to see the young prince quickly pick up a goblet of wine left on the chest and take a messy sip.  
  
"Eldarion!" Arwen gasped as she removed the cup from her child's hands. Then King Elessar came out of the room.  
  
"What happened?" he asked upon catching sight of the shocked look on Arwen's face.  
  
"Our son.he drunk some wine. Estel, you know he's not supposed to!" Arwen replied fearfully.  
  
"Calm down, Undómiel. I don't think he drunk much, judging by how much is on his shirt" Aragorn said calmly.  
  
"Should we not give him some sort of remedy?" Arwen insisted nervously.  
  
"It might do more harm than good at his age," Aragorn reminded her.  
  
Arwen looked at her son then at her husband. She quickly poured the contents of the goblet out a hallway window and scooped up her child again protectively. "Why did you wake up?" she asked the King curiously.  
  
"I heard someone screaming" Aragorn replied as he put a hand on her arm. I rolled my eyes as I returned to my chamber, now I knew just how much trouble the maid had caused with her hysterics and her drinking habits.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I awoke later to sunshine in my face and the feeling of a tray on my lap. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tonigil's annoying grin in my face.  
  
"Good morning" he said to me. I opened my mouth in shock and looked down on my lap. Great, he prepared breakfast for me, as if I wasn't capable of doing things myself.  
  
"Sure, good morning! How did you get in here anyway?" I snapped.  
  
He looked puzzled at this. "You didn't lock your door" he said.  
  
I blushed at this. "Please, can I tell you something very honestly?" I begged him.  
  
"You like ." he began. I threw my hands up in exasperation. Couldn't he see I was never going to fall in love with him?  
  
"I appreciate your gift to me, and that you saved my life, but you are doing things all wrong!" I said.  
  
He nodded as if he understood. "Enjoy your meal" he said as he retreated to the door. I thought I saw him take one last glance back before leaving.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I heard Master Tonigil talk about surprising a lady" Pippin sniggered later when I met up with him, Merry and Elfhelm near Imrahil's study. We were standing in a sunlit passage that was a bit secluded from the rest of the castle. Considering that Prince Imrahil, or his sons came up here often to be alone, this wasn't very surprising.  
  
"Well, he should choose a different lady" I sulked, knowing what he was talking about. Just then, we caught sight of Éomer going in our direction.  
  
"Good morning, your majesty!" Elfhelm greeted. Éomer groaned slightly at this.  
  
"Please, there's only so much of that 'your majesty' line that I can take" he told us. He looked rather tired, as if he'd barely gotten a wink of sleep.  
  
"You look awful, King Éomer" Merry commented.  
  
"Elfwine kept on crying last night. Turns out it was just a bit of gas. Lothíriel is still asleep because of what happened" Éomer said.  
  
"Well, why aren't you?" I asked.  
  
"I have to see to a few matters. Have you seen my sister?" Éomer asked me.  
  
"You might want to ask Lord Faramir about that matter" I said. "I think he and the Prince of Dol Amroth went to the courtyard with King Elessar and Queen Arwen"  
  
"Thank you" he said gratefully as he walked away. I threw up my hands in despair. If only Tonigil was at least a little bit more like Éomer or Faramir or Aragorn! King Éomer at least respects his wife's need to sleep in.  
  
"If any of you are bored enough, I know where we can find a chessboard around here" Elfhelm offered.  
  
"I'm all for a quick game. How about you, Pip?" Merry said, elbowing Peregrin in the ribs.  
  
"I think I'll ask Lady Éowyn if I can join you. She might need my help" I said.  
  
"You know, I sometimes need to pinch myself when I look at her" Elfhelm confided.  
  
"Why is that so?" Pippin asked.  
  
"It's been only little more than two years since the War ended, and she's already been hailed as a heroine, married to the Steward, and become a mother, all within that short span of time!" Elfhelm said. "She is like a sister to me, you know. I don't know if I can call it growing up, but since she met Lord Faramir, she has become a different woman,"  
  
"Different? Was she not happy when she was a child?" Merry asked.  
  
Elfhelm shook his head. "I remember when she and King Éomer were orphaned at a young age. Then that snake Grima came to Edoras one stormy night when King Éomer was about eighteen. From that time, I rarely saw Lady Éowyn have a smile on her face, until after Sauron was defeated and she fell in love with the Steward. A rather fitting tale for the Lady of the Shield-arm, don't you think?" he said.  
  
"It is a good one. Tell me, what did your people think of King Éomer marrying Princess Lothíriel?" I asked.  
  
"Well, the advisors were happy that there would be a queen in Edoras after many years. As for the people, they had mixed reactions. Most were happy too, but there were some who frowned upon the marriage," the Marshal answered. "The same people who disapproved of Lady Éowyn and Lord Faramir as a couple"  
  
"Same thing happened here in Gondor. The people should be glad now that there are heirs to the thrones of Gondor and Rohan, and also to the Prince of Ithilien!" I declared.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be going." Pippin began.  
  
"I 'most forgot!" I said as I ran up the passage, my leather sandals slapping against the stone floor. Just when I'd gotten to the end of this passage, I stepped into something sticky that very nicely stuck my left sandal to the floor. Great, a mousetrap.  
  
"Have you seen Niliwen?" I heard Faramir call from the hallway below me. I slapped my forehead. I was supposed to be helping him sort out his accounts today!  
  
"Just a minute!" I called, hoping to stall for time. Just then, Éowyn entered the passage. She saw me and gave me a perplexed glance.  
  
"Your brother was looking for you" I informed her as I tried to hide my stuck shoe.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, eyeing my feet. I knew I couldn't hide my predicament.  
  
"Somebody has to build a better mousetrap" I winced as I pulled my sandal loose. I could see globs of the sticky substance dripping off the sole.  
  
'Didn't you get any sleep last night?" I asked her. Éowyn shook her head.  
  
"I wish there was some way Eäriel would calm down at night. She's so fretful, as if she gets nightmares or something" Éowyn mused.  
  
"Maybe she is like her father. You know Faramir does get dreams about the Drowning of Numenor" I quipped.  
  
"He had that dream again last night. But he tells me he dreams of it less and less now that he is content with his life," Éowyn said, a small smile crossing her face.  
  
I shrugged. I couldn't fathom though why Faramir and Éowyn, both of them being young and brave, chose to settle down and start a family, unlike some people their age and older, who still chose to wander all over Middle- Earth and seek renown.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking for you two all over the place" Faramir said as he joined us, carrying Elboron and Eäriel.  
  
"I know, I'm supposed to help you with the accounts" I rattled off.  
  
"I'll help. I know you're good with figures, and so is Faramir, but I think you two need an extra hand" Éowyn volunteered as Faramir handed Eäriel to her.  
  
"I don't think we should let the children in the study" Faramir said cautiously. It was then I noticed that Éowyn was looking at Elboron intently, as if something was on the child's face. I also looked closely, and I noticed streaks of something black on the baby's golden head.  
  
"Faramir, why is there black ink in our son's hair?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"He took a very uncanny interest in the bottle of ink on the desk in our room" Faramir replied. "After that, I decided not to let the children out of my sight, so I took them along,"  
  
"He didn't eat the ink, did he?" Éowyn asked as she tried to rub the ink off Elboron's hair with her fingers.  
  
"I stopped him before he could, but it all ended up in his hair and on the table. I did my best in trying to clean him up, my love" Faramir explained as we went to their chamber.  
  
This room had other things aside from a bed, a chest of drawers, a dresser and the usual bathing room and privy behind a door at the side. Of course, Faramir and Éowyn had asked for two cradles for their children. Aside from the cradles, the bedchamber also boasted of a wonderful view of the sea (like most rooms here in Dol Amroth), and a small nook had been set up for writing and studying in. The cool breeze blew in through the window, and I could see the banner of Dol Amroth fluttering in the wind from a nearby turret.  
  
"Are we going to work here?" I asked.  
  
"All the papers are in the room" Éowyn said as she sat on the bed as she watched her children. Eäriel, no longer fretful, was watching the seagulls out the window. Elboron on the other hand was more absorbed in studying his reflection in a small hand mirror left on the bed.  
  
I crossed to the study area in search of a piece of paper. "Do you keep clean paper here?" I asked.  
  
"There's a big sheet rolled up on the desk," Faramir answered.  
  
I searched the desk, only to come up empty. "Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
Faramir joined me at the desk. "I could've sworn there was a roll here when I left" he muttered as he opened some drawers.  
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper blew in through the half-open door. I picked it up and to my horror, it read "Niliwen, please say you love me!".  
  
"I think I'm going to have a word with your friend Tonigil about borrowing parchment" Faramir said.  
  
I smiled with twisted glee. I told you I hate him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Enjoyed it? Yes, Tonigil will learn his lesson! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review! 


	14. A Taste of Some Medicine

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I'm out of school now, but still my summer schedule is crammed. But anyway, thanks for the reviews and let's get on with the tale.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- A Taste Of Some Medicine ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some time later that afternoon, when we'd finished our work, I decided to go through with my original plan to join Elfhelm and the hobbits for a game of chess. After asking permission to leave, I made my way out of the Steward's chambers with an additional mission in mind.  
  
I was going to give Tonigil a good deal of trouble. I was going to make sure of that. Well, most of it depended on how Faramir would deal with him.  
  
As I walked to the gardens, another thought crossed my head. Could it be possible that the more I pushed him away the more he would continue his advances.? After all didn't that sort of thing happen before between Éowyn and the late Grima Wormtongue?  
  
Perish the thought.  
  
By the time I found my friends, they'd abandoned playing and already moved to exchanging stories and cracking some jokes. To my surprise, Lothíriel was with them and Éomer and Elfwine too.  
  
"Well, what took you so long?" Merry called when he saw me.  
  
"I got a little sidetracked," I replied sheepishly as I sat down on the grass. "So how's everything?"  
  
"As fine as ever," Lothíriel said, without a hint of sleepiness in her voice. "We were just talking about you when you came in,"  
  
Leave it to Lothíriel to spread gossip. "Your cousin was looking for a piece of parchment." I began cautiously, hoping to find out how much she and the others knew.  
  
"Oh we all saw it, and it had been written upon, a quite stunning declaration in fact. Do you know who the author was?" Éomer said.  
  
"I do, and I have to give him his due," I said. Various possibilities were clicking in my mind on how to punish Tonigil for humiliating me twice in the span of several months. Well, I could always *borrow* someone's sword, or perhaps mix up something for him that would turn him green for a year.  
  
"Is Niliwen here?" I heard that dratted voice call from the other end of the garden.  
  
"Hide me!" I begged, trying to hide behind Éomer and Elfhelm.  
  
"Come on Niliwen. If you aren't in love with him, then tell him so," Pippin said.  
  
"Oh you are one to give romantic advice," Merry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It isn't my fault Diamond says she can't marry me!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Now who's this Diamond?" I asked.  
  
"His sweet-OUCH!" Merry began, before Pippin gave him a kick. Éomer had to restrain the angry hobbit. Lothíriel, Elfwine and Elfhelm on the other hand were laughing at the scene.  
  
Knowing what I had to do, I got up and walked over to where Tonigil was. Quickly, I gave him a slap on the face.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked me confusedly.  
  
"That's for humiliating me in front of the whole court, twice no less! How many times do I have to tell you I am not in love with you?!" I screamed as I stormed off indoors. On my way in, I ran again into Faramir and Éowyn.  
  
"What happened?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," I stammered sheepishly.  
  
"Was that Tonigil we heard outside?" Faramir asked. I nodded as I let them pass to the gardens.  
  
Instead of going to my room, I stayed to listen to what Faramir would tell my worst enemy. However, I couldn't hear anything, no matter how hard I pressed my ear to the keyhole. Suddenly, the door opened and next thing I knew, I was chewing grass. I'd forgotten the door opened outwards into the garden.  
  
"I'm very sorry. Are you quite alright?" I heard Imrahil's voice ask. Looking up, I could see him bent over me with a rather worried expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing broken," I said as I got to my feet. From where I stood, I could see that Faramir and Éowyn had joined the group. I decided to go and check on the twins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Sure enough, when I got upstairs, Elboron and Eäriel were sound asleep in their cribs, as we'd left them some time ago. Perfect. That meant I wouldn't be disturbed while I did what I had to do.  
  
In a few minutes, I had a pocketful of herbs and a small jar of water on a table. With one of Éowyn's new herb lore books by my side, I set to my task. Carefully, I pounded the leaves I got and mixed them into the water. Shaking the jar's contents, I could see that the liquid had turned brown and was starting to thicken.  
  
Yes, this was the recipe we used in the Houses of Healing to alleviate a coughing fit. It was quite harmless. However, this concoction tasted quite nasty unless one put a few sprigs of mint or some delicious culinary herb in it. Suddenly, Éowyn walked in the doorway.  
  
"Niliwen, what are you doing here?" she asked me perplexedly.  
  
"Watching over the babies," I said. It was a half-truth, I know.  
  
"Thank you," Éowyn said. As she made her way to the dresser, I saw her glance towards the table where the jar of glop stood.  
  
"Are you well?" she asked me concernedly. "By the way, Faramir had a talk with your friend, and the matter is taken care of,"  
  
"I guess," I replied. Something in the back of my mind told me one thing: I was doomed.  
  
"You're hiding something" Éowyn said to me sternly. "I see no reason why you would have that medicine here,"  
  
"I think I have been exposed to something," I muttered. She nodded, but I had the feeling she didn't quite believe me.  
  
"You'd better behave yourself. What really happened at the garden this afternoon?" she asked me.  
  
"You and Faramir seem to be pairing me and Tonigil up. My lady, you know I am not the least bit interested in *that* man!" I blurted out.  
  
"We're not doing that. Speaking about Faramir, where is he?" Éowyn said. Just then, Faramir came walking in quickly.  
  
"There's going to be a banquet tonight for my uncle's birthday," he said.  
  
"Why didn't anybody tell you until now?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"My cousin Elphir is making it a surprise, and he only let everybody else in on it today," Faramir said as he went to the clothes chest.  
  
"Your cousin is too good at keeping secrets. When are we expected?" Éowyn said as she joined him.  
  
"In an hour. Though I daresay that is barely enough time for everyone to get ready," Faramir answered.  
  
"Should I stay upstairs with the children or am I permitted to attend the celebration as your attendant?" I asked quietly. Two years ago, this would have been simpler. But since Éowyn and Faramir took care of the children themselves (as of now, the only servants in Emyn Arnen were a cook, a gardener, and two others in charge of cleaning up, and myself of course. Right now, the four other servants were back in Ithilien), this just complicated matters.  
  
"Eldarion's nursemaid has offered to take charge of the children. She will also be taking care of Elfwine," Faramir said.  
  
Éowyn smiled in relief. Eldarion's nursemaid was quite a trustworthy woman. We all knew Elboron and Eäriel would be in good hands.  
  
"Go get dressed, Niliwen. We'll meet you in a few minutes," Éowyn said to me.  
  
"Thank you," I said happily as I went to the door, scooping up the jar on the way. I promised to myself I wouldn't let them down. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- For some reason, I tried to look my best for that night. So I decided to wear my best dress, a simple pink gown, which I'd only worn on one occasion, on Éomer's wedding.  
  
When I stepped out of my room, I saw Éowyn standing by the hallway window, clad in an exquisite white dress and her hair was bound neatly back from her face with a circlet of silver.  
  
"You look lovely," I heard Faramir say as he walked into the hallway. Naturally, this was addressed to Éowyn.  
  
"Once again, we don't match," Éowyn said ruefully. I looked to see Faramir, who was robed in blue. As this wasn't New Year or Ringday or any major festival, nobody was required to wear livery or bear a sword.  
  
"Should you?" I quipped. Honestly, I didn't see the point of couples matching.  
  
"But you still look handsome," Éowyn said to Faramir.  
  
"In the years we've known each other, we never matched at any banquet," Faramir said as they walked arm in arm down the halls, with me following a short distance behind.  
  
When we reached the banquet hall, which was aglow with lit torches and decorated in silver and blue, I saw it was filled with people. It seemed as if Elphir had invited the whole populace of Dol Amroth. Everyone was gaily dressed and mingling, except perhaps for a small group of women standing in full view of all. These women were more fancily adorned than most, and I guessed that they were the nobles of Dol Amroth. For some reason, Lothíriel wasn't among them.  
  
"Have you seen Uncle anywhere?" Faramir asked his cousin when we met him.  
  
"He hasn't joined us yet. I have a feeling he knows what I've been up to," Elphir answered, nervously twisting the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Just then, we saw Imrahil enter in through a door. As he walked through the crowd, the guests were greeting him. I could see he was headed in our direction.  
  
"Happy birthday, father" Elphir greeted Imrahil as the latter met us.  
  
"Were you the one responsible for this?" Imrahil asked the younger prince.  
  
"Umm.yes" Elphir answered.  
  
"While this isn't the way I quite expected to celebrate my birthday, I'm still happy you threw this banquet," Imrahil said as he went off. I breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"That went better than I thought at first," Éowyn said.  
  
"We have a while before supper. Sorry I cannot stay; I have to go and see to some things," Elphir said politely. "Oh yes, Faramir, some of your old friends here want to speak to you. Care to come with me?" he added quickly.  
  
"Go on," Éowyn whispered. Before we knew it, Elphir was off dragging his cousin.  
  
"I guess that leaves me looking for the hobbits," I sighed. I noticed that the noble ladies of Dol Amroth were now looking in our direction and whispering among themselves.  
  
"Now if you think Princess Lothíriel has bad taste, then what of her cousin?" I heard a woman whisper.  
  
"You mean the Steward? Honestly, I don't think he was in his right mind when he proposed to that barbarian woman from Rohan," another voice said.  
  
"You cannot deny she is a heroine," a lady added.  
  
"Really, how unladylike of her to be wielding a sword like her brother! I tried to woo Lord Faramir while he was still unmarried, but it seems that he was too .blinded to see what was really good for him!"  
  
"His father wouldn't have approved of Lady Éowyn, that's for sure,"  
  
"I think Lady Éowyn is trying to save face. Rumor has it she was once in love with King Elessar himself! I think she married Lord Faramir just to cover it all up,"  
  
By this time, I realized that Éowyn had heard every word that these horrid nobles had said. I cringed as I saw her walk up to the group. Hoping to avoid the confrontation I knew was inevitable I slipped away into the crowd, to where Legolas and Gimli were chatting.  
  
"Trouble brewing?" Gimli asked when he saw me. I nodded nervously.  
  
"I hope she deals with them nice and quietly. But knowing her, that isn't very likely!" I muttered.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a shriek of outrage, and I saw Éowyn walk off with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"How did it go?" I heard Arwen ask Éowyn.  
  
"Oh, let's just say all that court gossip my dear sister-in-law shared with me can come in handy," Éowyn answered nonchalantly as she took a small sip of her glass of wine.  
  
Music began playing and some people began to dance. I decided to join Arwen and Éowyn for a while, just so nobody would ask me to dance. Lothíriel had already gotten (or is it forced?) her husband to share a dance.  
  
"Shall we go and find partners?" Éowyn asked Arwen as I joined them.  
  
"That will depend if my brothers will leave my husband for a second or so," Arwen laughed.  
  
"Aren't you going to find a partner?" Éowyn asked me.  
  
"I look worse than an Oliphaunt when I dance," I said.  
  
"You never tried to dance," Éowyn reminded me. I saw in the corner Elladan and Elrohir pushing Aragorn in our direction.  
  
"Would you care to dance, my lady?" Aragorn asked Arwen as he approached us. It seemed as if poor King Elessar was under duress.  
  
"I'd be delighted, my lord," Arwen replied graciously as she took his hand and they went off to the dance floor.  
  
"Now let's see if I can do one better. Wish me luck," Éowyn said as she went off in search of Faramir. I laughed to myself at this as I walked at the edge of the great hall. I was surprised to see that Legolas and Gimli had managed to get partners, and even Pippin and Merry were dancing.  
  
As I stood in the back, I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I whirled around to see the person I totally didn't want to dance with, not even if my existence depended on it.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of a dance?" Tonigil asked me.  
  
I felt a hot flush creep up my cheeks and my mind went blank. Did he just ask me to dance with him?! And it didn't help that he looked quite good in his green garments...and I knew some eyes were on us.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested!" I blurted out.  
  
"Are you sure?" he pressed on.  
  
"Read my lips. I am not up to it!" I said, and I could hear the dangerous tone in my voice.  
  
"Niliwen." I heard him say, but by then, I was on my way to the other end of the hall.  
  
An idea flashed in my head. I carefully took the harmless vial of goo I had in my clothes. Reaching for a full glass of wine, I poured a good dose of it in the goblet. I took it straight to where Tonigil sat, looking downcast. I think I wanted to kill myself on the spot, but I didn't know why.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" I asked tentatively.  
  
He looked up at me, a puzzled look on his face. "I don't understand it,"  
  
"I saved you the trouble of getting another glass of wine, you half- orc," I said hotly.  
  
"Perhaps you do care for me a little bit, Niliwen," he smiled as he took the glass from me.  
  
My jaw fell. That wasn't what I meant!  
  
"Umm, excuse me!" I said as I ducked into a crowd. I didn't want him to catch me. I saw him take a hearty sip and grimace a bit as he put the glass on a nearby table. After a while, I saw Elladan and Elrohir stop by the table, laughing. I noticed Elladan had a wine glass with him.  
  
"Well, good evening," I said brightly as I joined them.  
  
"It's a lovely night out, isn't it?" Elrohir said. I saw Elladan take a drink, and I realized he'd picked up the wrong wine glass!!  
  
"By Varda, this wine tastes awful!" the elf exclaimed.  
  
"It tasted fine to me," Elrohir said. I was speechless, torn between the desire to keep my secret and the nagging knowledge that I should admit what I did. When the elf had put down the glass, I quickly drank its contents down. I felt the bitterness of the decoction in my throat as I swallowed.  
  
"It isn't very nice. Maybe you should take some fruit," I murmured.  
  
"Right," Elladan said, looking at me suspiciously. I stayed away from them for the rest of the evening. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the night went on uneventfully. It was after midnight when I finally sought the comfort of my pillows. It must've been about two hours after I slept when I heard a baby wailing in the next room.  
  
"Oh please Eäriel, will you have mercy on your mother?!" I thought desperately as I buried my head under a pillow to muffle the little girl's fussing. Finding myself unable to sleep any longer, I sat up and went to my window. The setting moon shimmered over the sea, and the soothing sound of the waves pounding against the shore broke the stillness of the night.  
  
"I don't know if I'm doing things right," I heard Éowyn say in the next room.  
  
"I have full confidence in your abilities as a mother. Please don't doubt yourself," I heard Faramir say in answer.  
  
"Could it be that Eäriel is having dreams just like you?"  
  
"I don't know. I cannot perceive her mind yet; no more can I fully understand yours,"  
  
"After two years of marriage, you still consider me a puzzle?"  
  
"Sometimes, you can be. No matter what, though you are called Lady of Ithilien, you will still be my shield-maiden,"  
  
"I no longer wish to go into battle, my lord. Being with you and our children is more than a thousand victories on the battlefield,"  
  
I rolled my eyes on hearing this exchange. I couldn't understand why Éowyn and Faramir had chosen to fall in love. It seemed to be making one so.vulnerable!  
  
As I glanced around my chamber, I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I was glad to realize that the paper didn't come from Lord Faramir's office. The scrap read:  
  
"I sincerely wish to make up for my actions over the past few days. Will you allow me to make it up to you? From, Tonigil"  
  
For some reason, I wrote "yes" on the paper before slipping it out under the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning dawned unusually well for me. After I washed and dressed, I went to see if I had any errands to run. As I stepped into the hallway, I heard this time the sound of a child cooing and chuckling. I saw Éowyn sitting on a chair, holding Eäriel, who was now happily giggling as she played with her mother's hair. Éowyn spoke to her child softly and sometimes tickled her gently.  
  
"Good morning," I greeted cheerily.  
  
"Good morning. Why, you seem to be in a better mood than yesterday" Éowyn observed.  
  
"Perhaps," I said. I then saw Faramir come in carrying Elboron. Much to my dismay, a sort of sticky juice covered the baby's face and hair.  
  
"So much for our jest, Faramir. I presume you haven't had any luck with him?" Éowyn asked her husband.  
  
"It went fine, dear. That was until I decided to give him some fruit," Faramir sighed as he tried to clean up his son.  
  
"Oh, we're all mortals," I said.  
  
"Niliwen, can you be a good older sister and get some fresh clothing for Elboron?" Éowyn asked me teasingly.  
  
"I'm not even related to you!" I said in annoyance. It was becoming a running joke in Emyn Arnen that I could pass off as Faramir's daughter. Not that I had a striking resemblance to him, or Éowyn for that matter. While they were both tall and graceful in bearing, I was short and rather rough. And for one thing, my hair was brown, not raven.  
  
As I took some clothes out of a drawer, I wondered how it would be to have siblings. After all, I was an only child when my parents were around.  
  
Perhaps I'd ask Éowyn and Faramir later.  
  
Or perhaps, I was starting to experience it first-hand. In whatever case, the only thing I wanted for certain was just to simply have Tonigil as a friend, nothing more. And, I also needed a good night's sleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Next: return to Ithilien ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Yeah, maybe some of you were expecting Niliwen and Tonigil to get together. But I decided to sort of break away from my classic story format. Don't worry, we'll have more of the twins and the rest of the Steward's household when I next update. This is coming on quite slow, as I have a HASA challenge to answer and my other story. Please review!! 


End file.
